


PROYECTO: YAMI.

by LuceroSuarez7



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ciencia, Drama, M/M, Romnce, Tragédia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 20,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceroSuarez7/pseuds/LuceroSuarez7
Summary: No era una mentira.Era una verdad.Quisiera estar alucinando, soñando, pero no lo estaba.«Creí que te habías ido.» Dijo Yugi al ver a su Faraón frente de él.Pero algo no concordaba.«¿puedes decirme quien eres?.»
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzlespping
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prólogo

Un deseo egoísta por enfrentarse a él le hizo llevar acabo un experimento que demostraría cuan loco y desquiciado podía ser una persona por conseguir el título del Rey de los juegos.

Kaiba admiraba frente a él a un chico con las perfectas facciones dignas del Faraón que una vez vio y existió en el cuerpo de Yugi, más este tenía la piel blanca, su cabello alborotado era el mismo, solo que no sabía qué tipo de color tenían sus ojos, pero eso solo eran detalles que pasaban a segundo plano.

—Proyecto Yami completado.—Hablo la computadora drenando el agua con compuestos químicos que hacían que el cuerpo de muchacho se mantuviera en perfectas condiciones.

La capsula que lo tenía cautivo se abrió y Kaiba camino hasta estar delante su creación.

**_“Está mal jugar hacer Dios.”_ **

Alguien debía de decirle a Kaiba que esa frase valía mucho, pero sus trabajadores y empleados presentes callaron, pues el CEO era muy rudo y grotesco a la hora de hablar.

—Por fin, tendré mi venganza contra ti.—Dijo el castaño determinado al admirar como el chico con bellas facciones egipcias salían tambaleante y era atendido por varios doctores especializados.

—El proyecto a sido todo un éxito, su vitalidad es normal, igual a la de un ser humano; sus reflejos y acciones responden a la perfección.—Comentaba una investigadora feliz por ver que su jefe había creado vida.—Señor usted lo logro.—

Al mismo tiempo que la chica decía esas palabras, el proyecto se acercaba con determinación hacia el castaño. No lo iba negar el proyecto que creo Kaiba comenzó a presentar curiosidad hacia su alrededor.

—Tú...—La voz era idéntica, muy parecida a la de Atem; muy determinada y segura.

—Bienvenido a la vida Yami.—Dijo Kaiba con una ladina pero feliz sonrisa malvada.

**|•|P.R.O.Y.E.C.T.O - Y.A.M.I|•|**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya tenia esta idea en mi cabeza pero no sabia como darle inicio hasta que Pum! Por fin lo logre.
> 
> Bienvenidas a una nueva historia.


	2. A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/8Z5EjAmZS1o

Los ojos rojos del joven miraron al otro con detenimiento, como si estuviera analizándolo.

—¿Hablaras? O ¿solo me vas a ver?.—Dijo Kaiba harto de esa mirada como el fuego.

—Discúlpame, padre.—Kaiba frunció el ceño por segunda vez en el día; era increíble que su proyecto le dijera padre. Maldijo a los doctores que lo analizaron pues ellos, le habían explicado al joven de bellos ojos rojos que quien lo creo fue el mítico e incomparable Seto Kaiba.

Y era obvio para Yami aceptar la idea de que Seto era su padre; a pesar de tener memorias dentro de si que le decían todo lo contrario; tenía en esas falsas memorias suyas de que ellos dos eran rivales desde hace tiempo.

Pero a Yami se le hacía muy confuso eso, ¿por qué tenía de rival a su padre? Si él fue quien lo que creo, además; llevaba solo unas horas de a ver nacido.

Parecía todo sacado de una película de ficción que poco a poco cobraba vida.

—Es solo que, así debería de dirigirme a ti. Después de todo tú me creaste.—Hablo Yami relajado acomodándose en la camilla blanca que ofrecía la habitación de paredes blancas.

—Aclaremos unas cosas aquí Yami.—Dijo Seto serio.—Yo no soy tu padre.—Aseguro fríamente. Yami no supo que sentir; al principio sintió tristeza, pues su creador lo estaba rechazando.

Pero si es así cómo su creador quería llevar las cosas no tenia de otra más que aceptar sus condiciones, después de todo él le dio la vida y su palabra era ley para él.

—Entendido, Seto.—Dijo algo cabizbajo.

—Kaiba.—Corrigió Seto siendo sugerente en su voz. Pues así se dirigía Atem hacia él.

Yami sintió temor, su creador le estaba alzando la voz.

—K-kaiba..—Tartamudeo el menor encogiéndose de hombros siendo regañado por el de ojos zafiros.

—Dilo fuerte. ¡Dilo con seguridad!.—Dijo Seto elevando más la voz, haciendo que el sujeto solo se crispara en su lugar asustado.

—¡K-kaiba!.—

—¡Así no!

Yami carraspeo su garganta, busco entre esas memorias falsas que le habían incrustado durante el proceso de "fertilidad" para saber cómo sonaba la voz de aquel Faraón de nombre Atem.

Y cuando obtuvo dicha información hablo.

—Kaiba.—Dijo en un tono serio.

Seto solo sonrió orgulloso. Solo debería de enseñarle una que otra cosa solo para saber si estaba en condiciones de entablar un duelo con él.

—Comencemos con el duelo.—Dijo.

**•|•|•|**

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba un chico de bellos ojos amatistas trabajando delante de un computador que lo ayudaba hacer su trabajo eficientemente.

—¿Ya terminaste de mandar esos archivos, Yugi?.—

—Estoy en ello, Mokuba.—Respondió Yugi con una sonrisa amable y sincera.

—Hay que darse prisa.—Dijo el azabache también tecleando una laptop que se hallaba en sus piernas reposando mientras este estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que ofrecía la oficina propia de Yugi. —Quiero ir a casa lo más pronto posible.—Dijo emocionado.

—Se te oye emocionado, ¿acaso Seto te tiene una sorpresa?.—Pregunta Yugi parando y terminando con su trabajo cuando dio a imprimir.

Mokuba, solo asintió, pero no le diría nada a Yugi. Después de todo el proyecto se debía de mantener en secreto.

Sobre todo con Yugi.

—¿Qué es ahora? ¿Dulces? ¿Un carro? O ¿solo es un avión privado?.—

—De hecho es...—Pensaba Mokuba en una excusa.—Creo que si son dulces.—Dijo dudativo.

—Me imagino que de países diferentes.—Dijo Yugi tomando los papales que la impresora daba.

—De hecho creo que solo es un dulce y de un solo país.—

—¿Así?.—

—Sí.—Respondió Mokuba.

—¿De qué país?.—

—Egipto.—

Al oír el país, Yugi no pudo evitar recordar el lugar: con sus características arenas pulcras, con la gente que tenía, las pirámides, las esfinges, la cultura, las momias, los Dioses, las y los reyes de Egipto; Atem.

Su amigo que lo acompaño en miles de aventuras, su mejor amigo y confidente con el cual podía contar sin importar qué... Para él era Su todo... Así de importante era Atem para Yugi.

Cómo lo echaba de menos, lo extrañaba en algunas noches, algunos días y su único consuelo era el saber que estaba bien, allá en el otro mundo regocijándose de la paz que siempre quiso.

_Ojala pudiera verlo una vez más._

Deseo en sus pensamientos, siempre deseaba eso, teniendo fe en que algún día su deseo sería escuchado... Solo, algún día.

Y es que internamente Yugi tenía sentimientos guardados por su una vez Mou Hitore No Boku.

Sentimientos como el amor que se le fue desarrollando durante su adolecencia, y que por temor a ser rechazado por su otra mitad a callo para no ser herido.

Así fue como Atem pasó a ser su amor platónico.

Pero si en verdad existiera una tercera vez en el que lo pudiera ver; se lo diría, le confesaría cada uno de sus sentimientos, aun sabiendo que sería rechazado por su otro yo.

Puesto que desde su punto de vista, siempre vio que tenía cierta atracción hacía Tea y esta a su vez por Atem.

Aun así, viviría con saber que al fin pudo confesarle lo que sentía, por que ya no aguntaba estos sentimientos que fueron guardados bajo llave durante tanto tiempo en el mejor lugar: su corazón.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Se está haciendo tarde!.—

Yugi vio de reojo a Mokuba se le veía ansioso y con prisa.

—Si quieres vete yo termino aquí.—Dijo Yugi.

—¡¿De verdad?!.—Mokuba estaba feliz, así tendría tiempo de ver el proyecto de su hermano, que según por medio de un mensaje enviado por el mismo, había resultado en un gran exito.—¡Muchas gracias Yugi! Prometo recompensarte de la mejor forma.—Dijo para luego salir corriendo de la oficina del tricolor que solo reía con diversión.

•Continuará...


	3. B

La tarde transcurrió cuando la noche apareció.

Yugi limpio su área de trabajo, se levantó y agarro sus cosas para irse.

Ya había trabajado mucho, incluso le avanzo a algunos de sus proyectos personalizados.

Era hora de irse a casa y descansar.

Salió de su oficina para irse.

* * *

—¡Mago oscuro, ataca sus puntos de vida directamente!.—Grito con emoción al ver a su mago atacar a Kaiba directamente y este que perdiera sus puntos de vida a cero. —He ganado.—Declaro Yami con una sonrisa, se sentía orgulloso, ¿acaso su padre también lo estaría?.

Cuando los monstruos desaparecieron y el terreno donde llevaban acabo su lucha desapareció, Kaiba se dejó caer arrodillado y derrotado.

—No es posible.—Murmuro él, sintiendo la furia correr por sus venas. Golpeó fuerte el suelo bajo suyo.

—¡Padre!.—Yami corrió hacia el castaño para auxiliarlo, más este fue empujado bruscamente hasta que cayó al suelo.

—¡Qué no me digas así!.—Grito con evidente enojo. —¡¿Cuantas veces debo de repetírtelo?!.—Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Yami bajo la mirada, había olvidado por completo que no debía de decirle así a su creador.

—Perdón.—Dijo Yami.

Las puertas se abrieron enseguida y una peli-negro paso con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Eso a sido asombroso!.—Dijo Mokuba con evidente felicidad.

Kaiba se incorporó como el tricolor.

—Faltan detalles. No te emociones por nada, Mokuba.—El castaño acaricio la cabellera de su hermano en gesto de cariño. —¿Cómo esta la empresa?.—

—De maravilla hermano, va muy bien.—

—Me alegra oír eso. —Dijo Kaiba.

Los doctores hicieron presencia y Kaiba dio la señal para que se llevaran a Yami para que lo analizaran.

Cuando estuvo afuera, el oji-zarco miro directamente a su hermanito.

—¿Y Muto? ¿Cómo esta él?.—

No era de extrañarse de que su hermano gustaba del amatista, después de todo se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

—Está bien.—Respondió Mokuba.

—Genial.

—Oye hermano, ¿puedo conocer a Yami?.—

—¿Para qué? Ya lo has visto.

—Pero no e hablado con él . Además me causa una enorme curiosidad, por qué...—Y entonces Mokuba cerró la boca, no era correcto hablar sobre que "Yami" no era el verdadero Atem, por qué sí lo hacía; su hermano iba a tener otro ataqué de ansiedad.

Ya era bastante malo su obsesión por Atem y decirle que Yami no era él Faraón, empeoraría las cosas.

¿Debería de considerar encerrar a su hermano en un hospital psiquiátrico?

Kaiba lo pensó un poco, ¿no haría daño verdad?.

—Está bien, pero no le menciones a Yugi, ¿entendido?.—

—Sí, te lo prometo.

—Sus análisis son normales, no hay ningún anomalía.—Yami prestaba atención a las palabras de los doctores mientras estaba sentado en la camillas

—¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?.—Pregunto él.

Los doctores negaron.

Yami no dijo otra cosa. Solo se recostó en la camilla hasta que los doctores salieron de la sala.

—Oye. —

Yami abrió sus ojos al ver a un niño de cabellera azabache, pequeño y con la mirada curiosa, ¿Qué no era el hermano de su padre?

—Mokuba.—Pronunció Yami .

—Parece que te sabes mi nombre.—Sonrió Mokuba impresionado.

Yami asintió repetidas veces mostrando una sonrisa amable y cariñosa, algo que Atem no haría; apenas y el faraón sonreía y eso solo era con Yugi y sus amigos.

—Durante mi creación, tú siempre estabas ahí.—Le dijo Yami.— A cualquier hora.—

—¡Impresionante!, ¿cómo sabes eso?.—

—Por qué a veces.—Yami miro sus manos, recordando pequeños recuerdos en donde ya tenía un cuerpo físico, mente propia, vida.—Abrí un poco los ojos para saber que estaba pasando a mi alrededor y en una de esas te vi.—Los ojos de Yami centellaron de alegría.—Por cierto.—Se levantó de la camilla y se colocó en frente del azabache y se inclinó un poco.

Aquella postura Mokuba la reconocía, ¿Estaba haciendo una reverencia? ¿Por qué?.

—Te agradezco por no haberme abortado.—

Mokuba respingo en su lugar, ¡¿Cómo Yami podía recordar eso?!.

—¿L-lo recuerdas?.—Preguntó con miedo.

—Así es.—

—Entonces recuerdas la parte en la qué...—

—Me estaba ahogando.—La mirada de Yami parecía perderse por un breve instante.—Me estaba ahogando dentro del estanque debido a un fallo en la maquina que me brinda oxigeno mientras continuaba con mi desarrollo.—Y Yami volvió a recobrar aquel brillo.—Fuiste tú.—Dijo.—Tú me salvaste, aun que para ello debiste de romper el tanque que me retenía.—Yami tomo las manos de Mokuba estas se encontraban con algunas cicatrices que podían pasar desapercibidas pero si mirabas detenidamente las manos pequeñas del pequeño se podían ver pequeñas secuelas de aquel día.—Muchas gracias, Chibi.—A continuación Yami prosiguió a besar los nudillos de Mokuba, este a su vez termino por sonrojarse hasta que su cara se volvió por completa roja como el color de un tomate maduro.

—¡¡N- No fue nada!!.—Mokuba retiro sus manos rápidamente, en definitiva Yami era muy diferente al Faraón. —Creo que es hora de irme. —Dijo, siendo testigo de que la mirada de Yami se desfiguraba a una triste, al parecer no le gustaba estar solo a pesar de llevar algunas horas vivo. —No te preocupes, vendré mañana.—

—¿Lo dices enserio?.—La sonrisa de Yami floreció de nuevo.

—Claro que sí.—Respondió Mokuba. —De ahora en adelante somos amigos.—

"Amigos."

La palabra resonó en la cabeza del oji-carmín como si fuese una palabra clave y pronto recordó a una persona que le sonreía gustosamente, tomaba su mano, sus ojos eran de color amatista .

"—Yami.—"

Una voz tan dulce podía escuchar en su cabeza, le llamaba con cariño.

—¿Yami estas bien?.—

Una voz tan dulce podía escuchar en su cabeza, le llamaba con cariño.

—¿Yami estas bien?.—

Yami parpadeo unos breves instantes sintiendo que lo zarandeaban y para cuando reacciono volteo a todas partes buscando esa voz, más no encontró nada más que Mokuba.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes mal?.—

Iba a responder que si no había escuchado esa voz tan dulce y cariñosa, pero algo dentro de sí le dijo que no lo hiciera y así lo hizo.

—Nada. Sólo estoy cansado.—Dijo con voz profunda, algo que no paso desapercibido por Mokuba más lo dejo estar.—Te veo Mañana Chibi.—Yami se volvió a recostar.

—De acuerdo.—

Y Mokuba salió de la habitación.


	4. C

**Pov Yugi.**

Miraba las estrellas brillar, el silenció en mi cuarto me abrigaba con su tranquilidad.

Desvié la mirada a mi pequeña mesa, está estaba colocada alado de mi cama y encima una brillante caja de oro donde solían resguardarse mis recuerdos más apreciados.

Entre ellos cierto collar que había aparecido un día después de que Atem se fue.

Me dirijo a la caja, la abro y de ahí saco el collar donde tenía gravado el nombre de Atem.

Lo sostengo en mis manos, sonrió al recordar a mi amigo.

Sí tan sólo hubiera fallado en averiguar tu carta ahora estarías conmigo en estos momentos, se que lo hice para que te liberaras, pero no puedo evitar ser egoísta, no contigo.

Sin embargo, tuve la decisión de dejarte ir porqué sentí que eso era lo correcto.

Sostengo el collar contra mi pecho cómo si así sintiera que podía abrazarlo.

Últimamente he estado pensando en él, una y otra vez y no puedo evitar sentir qué algo va pasar.

Tal vez ya estoy empezando a exagerar por mis pensamientos, pero a veces me pongo a pensar en mil y un situaciones donde comparto mi vida con Atem.

—Pensar mucho me va hacer daño. —Me dije a mi mismo mientras guardaba el collar en la caja. —Será mejor que duerma.—

**|•|•|**

**Pov Yami.**

De nuevo abro mis ojos con lentitud, llevo mis manos a mi frente, he vuelto a tener ese sueño que no para de repetirse una y otra vez.

Me enderezo sobre la camilla, mi cuerpo lo siento tan caliente, las ropas que uso me ponen incomodo, necesito sacarmelas, tan siquiera la camisa para bajar el color, pero creo que eso no será suficiente.

Pues abajo en mi entre pierna tengo el problema que todo hombre tiene a la hora de despertarse de un sueño tan húmedo que hasta real se siente.

Camino dificultosamente hacía otra pequeña habitación que se encuentra en la misma sala donde soy monitoreado. Cierro la puerta con seguro, me despojo de la ropa que me sofá, me miro al espejo y veo mi cuerpo sudoroso, pero mis ojos bajan un poco más hasta dónde está mi hombría.

Duele, duele mucho y no creo que mi mano sea suficiente para satisfacer esta necesidad sexual que había soñado con aquel chico de preciosos ojos como joya.

Algo me pasa, siento como mi mente se nubla, mi mano acaricia mi miembro con suavidad la fricción que hago me excita, se que tengo la información en mi cabeza de lo que estoy haciendo se le llama masturbarse y lo que tengo que hacer para poder quitarme esta molestia, pero la gran interrogante que tengo en mi cabeza es que estoy masturbándome pero con base a un solo nombre que resuena en mi cabeza.

—Yugi.~— Ese nombre no lo reconozco, no se de dónde viene pero estoy tan seguro que tiene que ver con esos ojos amatistas con los que soñé.

Mañana le preguntare a Mokuba con respecto a esto. Con respecto a lo que me está pasando.

Pero ahora, necesitaba aliviar este problema.


	5. D

Al día siguiente Yami se despertó mas alivianado a tratar con su problema anteriormente, se sentía con energía, más animado que nunca.

Las puertas se abrieron y cómo era típica la rutina en las mañanas dejo que los doctores lo examinaran para decirle sus resultados; todo va marchando bien.

Luego salían de la sala, Yami volvía hacía su camilla se sentaba esperaba tranquilamente 10 minutos y pasaba su creador a reclamar otro duelo típico de él.

Pero su mañana sería diferente, ya que no era su padre el que pasaba por aquellas puertas, si no que era aquel chibi que pasaba con ropa casual para él.

—Vístete, saldremos a desayunar.—Dijo Mokuba con una sonrisa alegre.

—¿Dónde está mi pa...—Se detuvo antes de seguir. —Kaiba, ¿dónde esta Seto Kaiba?.—Preguntó autocorrigiéndose de inmediato. Si su creador no le gustaba que le llamaran así, ¿su hermano seria de igual forma? Después de todo, de tal palo tal astilla, ¿no?..

—No te preocupes Yami, se lo que es mi hermano para ti.—Dijo Mokuba sin preocupación alguna.—Aun así, te recomiendo que le sigas llamando Kaiba y no de la otra forma que conoces.—

—¿Por qué?.—No evitó preguntar, tenía tantas ganas de saber el porqué no debía de llamar así a su padre. El que lo creo desde un principio para un solo propósito, del cual desconocía.

—Créeme, es por tu seguridad.—

Si aquellas palabras que sonaban llenas de preocupación por el pequeño eran alarmantes era por qué había pasado algo.

—Está bien.—Acepto Yami.

Mokuba asintió y le tendió la ropa a Yami.

—Anda cámbiate.—

Yami acepto la ropa, fue hasta el baño, se ducho y se cambió la ropa de duelo que tenía por una mucha más cómoda; la camisa negra la remplazo por una blanca de tirantes simple y sin estampado, encima se puso una camisa a cuadros sin abotonarla, los pantalones de cuero los remplazo por unos jens negros, los zapatos por algunos convers de color rojo.

Se vio al espejo, lucia bien en realidad aun que sus músculos de los brazos se marcaban un poco al igual que su pecho contra la camisa.

No sabía que tenía músculos, pero no estaban marcados, ¿debería de hacer ejercicio para marcar bien sus músculos?.

Por fin salió del baño y se plantó frente a Mokuba.

—Te queda perfecto.—Dijo Mokuba.

—Me siento raro.—

—Después te quejaras, venga hay que irnos de aquí.—

* * *

En el edificio de KC, Yugi salía de las puertas del elevador bostezando, sua ojos se abrían y se cerraban lentamente queriendo dormir, tenía ojeras bajo sus parpados, al parecer no tuvo una buena noche.

Llegando a su oficina abrió la puerta diciendo su nombre, la cual le concedió el acceso y al entrar soltó un grito de sorpresa al encontrarse a Seto sentado en su silla con sus pies sobre el escritorio, sonriéndole burlonamente.

—Seto.—Dijo Yugi.

—Llegas diez minutos tarde.—

—La puntualidad no es lo mío, lo sabes.—Bromeo el pequeño colocando sus cosas sobre el escritorio.—Cómo sea, debo de iniciar con el proyecto y pasarte los archivos que hicimos Mokuba y yo ayer para que los revises.—

—De acuerdo puedes pasármelos enseguida.—Seto se levantaba de la silla de Yugi pero en el proceso notaba la ojeras bajo los parpados del pequeño tricolor.—¿Noche difícil?.—Preguntó.

—Algo así.—Respondió Yugi.

—¿Te peleaste con tu abuelo?.—

—No para nada, es solo que tuve un sueño extraño que me despertaba a cada dos horas.—Dijo Yugi recordando los continuos llamados de su nombre con una voz melosa y profunda que proclamaba algo y ese algo le provocaban escalofríos placenteros y corrientes eléctricas que pasaban por todo su cuerpo, sin embargo lo que más le llamaba la atemción era la voz, una voz tan familiar y conocida que Yugi supo descifrar de quien era.

—A noche soñé que Atem me llamaba por mi nombre.—

El solo pronunciar esas palabras hizo que Seto prestara más atención a Yugi.

—¿Fue alguna especie de visión?.—Preguntó Seto, esperanzado.

—No, yo creo que fue cómo alguna especie de llamado.—

Seto se enderezo en su lugar.

—¿Tu crees que él te quiera decir algo?.—Continuó el castaño.

—No, no lo creo, han pasado años desde la última vez que lo vi.—Se giró a ver a Seto.—Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.—

—O tal vez te esté avisando de algo, de una llegada de él, de un reencuentro.—Dijo apresuradamente Seto con un poco de desesperación. Tomo los hombros de Yugi y lo vio directamente, Yugi sabía que aquella mirada solo significaba una cosa con la cual Seto estaba demasiado obsesionado.

Con Atem.

Hablar de Atem frente a Kaiba era un desastre, una batalla que no quería que el castaño terminase solo por qué sí, no. Seto simplemente estaba obsesionado con enfrentar a Atem y derrotarlo en un duelo para proclamarse así mismo rey de los juegos.

Pero a pesar de hablar incontables veces con él sobre que Atem jamás regresaría, no funciono, lo puse de una manera mucho peor tanto que un día juro traer a Atem de entre los muertos.

—Seto, ¿no tenías una junta a estas horas?.—Yugi necesitaba desviar la atención de Kaiba, distraerlo para que no pensara en Atem.

Fue un milagro qué él lo entendiera.

—Tienes razón.—Seto se levantó y se fue dejando a Yugi solo, pero antes de irse el castaño lo tomo de los hombros y deposito un beso en los labios del oji-amatista.—Después de la junta, salgamos a desayunar juntos.—


	6. E

**POV YUGI.**

Una vez vi a Kaiba salir de mi oficina solté un suspiro de tristeza y derrota, no me gustaba como esto iba empeorando la salud mental de Kaiba, un día podía estar bien y al siguiente podía encontrármelo gritándome que quería un duelo conmigo repitiendo constantes veces el nombre de mi ex-compañero de duelos.

Era doloroso, y frustrante; no es como si tuviera una relación con él, claro que no, yo sabía por quién me había enamorado, pero Kaiba estaba obsesionado, enfermo; y por más que quisiera ayudarlo Kaiba no se deja, siempre tan obstinado; niega que está en una situación crítica. Mokuba ya no sabe cómo lidiar con él y muchas veces me a planteado la idea de que si era posible meterlo en un hospital psiquiátrico donde tratarían su problema, pero también tiene miedo de hacerlo, de qué aquel médico con bata le diga que su hermano no tenga ni como curarse y que Kaiba estaba destinado a ver un fantasma de por vida.

Era doloroso saber eso, pero por ahora lo mejor que podíamos hacer con Kaiba era seguirle su juego, y eso era triste de ver.

Pero últimamente Kaiba a estado relajado, por decirlo de alguna manera, ya no me pide duelos, mantiene una postura firme y un semblante serio característico del Kaiba que conocí hace años.

No es que me ponga alegre saber que, probablemente, este recibiendo ayuda por fin, pero siento que algo se trae entre manos.

Coloco mi mano sobre mis labios recordando el beso que me había dado Kaiba momentos antes. Esto no es justo, yo no soy ningún remplazo, yo no era Atem y se de antemano que Kaiba quiere algo conmigo.

Desde hace algunas semanas atrás el castaño me estaba viendo de otra manera que no fuéramos colegas de trabajo y amigos si no algo más.

Me robaba besos a veces, ya fuera en cualquier sitio que nos viéramos, me invitaba a veces a cenar a lujos restaurantes e incluso me daba regalos muy exagerados que continuamente rechazaban porque eran muy caros.

Esto es muy complicado, ¿de qué otra forma le hago entender a Kaiba que yo no quiero nada con él?, ya no una vez se lo dije, ¿pero por qué insiste?.

Ahora, ¿él también tendría una obsesión conmigo?.

Me siento en mi silla y dejo caer mi cuerpo, me siento cansado, a veces desearía que Atem estuviera conmigo para que me aconsejara sobre que hacer en este tipo de situaciones que apenas se lidiar.

**"Ojala estuvieras a mi lado".**

* * *

POV AUTORA.

En otro lado de la ciudad Domino, cerca del centro y en un pequeño local de comida se encontraban dos chicos que comían a gusto, bebían café y comían uno que otro pan de dulce junto con algún aperitivo.

Pero Yami deja enseguida de beber su café, cuando siente esa sensación de una melancolía profunda combinado con tristeza y un sentimiento de ¿desamor? ¿O sería algún despecho?, Así suponía, pues en cierto tiempo sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Y su mente se le vinieron unos brillosos pero acuosos ojos amatistas que le rogaban que no se fuera de su lado.

Esta visión y las sensaciones que sentía lo hicieron pararse atrayendo la atención del pequeño azabache.

—¿Qué pasa?.—Preguntó Mokuba confundido al ver a Yami levantarse y mirando a ambos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

**"Ojala estuvieras a mi lado"**

Yami abrió enormemente sus ojos al escuchar esa voz dentro de su cabeza, el corazón se le estrujo solo al escuchar esa voz tan triste y lastimara, como si se estuviera lamentando.

Y aun que había escuchado a Mokuba preguntar por su estado, Yami no le contesto, si no que le lo vio de reojo y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

Esto provoco que Mokuba inmediatamente pidiera la cuenta ya que Yami se había salido del pequeño local donde servían café.

Y Yami comenzaba a caminar por las calles en solitario, veía a su alrededor, veía a las personas, los autos, los letreros de cada avenida y cada calle que cruzaba; llego un momento en donde ya no escucho la voz de Mokuba y el silenció y la calma se instaló en él, llegado a punto se detuvo en una calle, enfrente de él veía una tienda que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Y sentía dentro de sí que debía de entrar a ese lugar a toda costa, lo más extraño era qué Yami no sabía él por qué, pero debía de ir y adentrarse y saludar amigablemente al propietario de la tienda.

Miro a ambos lados para cerciorarse que ningún auto cruzaba la calle y cuando iba a cruzar, se detuvo abruptamente, volteo hacia atrás para saber quién lo detenía y era nada más ni menos que Mokuba.

—¿Qué haces?.—Le preguntó Mokuba.

—Yo...—Yami miro hacia adelante, quería ir ahí y solo ¿saludar?, ¿eso quería?.

—Vámonos de aquí.—Dijo el azabache, enseguida una lemosina se paró justo enfrente de ellos y uno de los guardaespaldas les abrió la puerta. Mokuba no tenía de otra que empujar a Yami dentro del auto cuando vio al viejo Salomón Muto salir de la tienda, después fue él quien paso adentro del auto y cerró la puerta.

—Mokuba yo quería...—Pero Yami fue interrumpido por Mokuba.

—¡No puedes irte así!.—Dijo el pequeño.—¡¿Qué pasa si te pierdes o te pasa algo?!.

¿Perderse? imposible, poseía una gran cantidad de información acerca sobre la ciudad, le país y el mundo entero. Pero lo que sí no sabía era el por qué debía de dirigirse a esa tienda en específico cuando escucho aquella voz dentro de su cabeza.

Ignorando los regaños de Mokuba, Yami trato de buscar respuesta más no hubo alguna que le dijera que lo que había escuchado era una ilusión y de nuevo el nombre de Yugi Muto resonó en su mente.

Es verdad debía de decirle o preguntarle a Mokuba que ¿Significaba Yugi Muto?, pues esa información no la tenía.

—¡Mokuba!.—Yami tomo de los hombros al pequeño.

—¿Qué?.—Contesto un poco molesto el azabache más Yami lo ignoro.

—¿Qué significa Yugi Muto?.—

Mokuba sintió como su alma se iba de su cuerpo y regresaba abofeteando todo su cuerpo, palideció al escuchar el nombre del tricolor de ojos amatistas, ¿cómo sabía el nombre y apellido de Yugi si ni siquiera le implementaron esa información a Yami?

—¿Q-quién te dijo eso?.—Preguntó Mokuba con miedo.

Y Yami le contó, le contó lo que le había pasado anoche, acerca sobre su sueño y que un chico de bellos ojos amatistas lo había visitado entre sueños para tener un encuentro sexual muy pero muy íntimo y hasta caliente.

Toda esta historia se la contó a detalle a un pobre pre-adolescente que tenía sus mejillas completamente rojas y se hayaba avergonzado al escuchar ese relato erótico donde dos chicos mantenían relaciones sexuales y que uno de ellos gemía tan alto diciendo el nombre de Yami continuas veces mientras las caricias fluían por si solas, se podía decir que hasta las sentía debajo de la ropa.

—¡Es suficiente!.—Grito Mokuba muy avergonzado. —Yo... comprendo lo que me dices, y es normal ¿de acuerdo? tener ese tipo de sueños a veces.—¿Pero tenerlos con una persona que no conoces? obviamente no, pensó el azabache, y más si se trataba de Yugi, puesto que su amigo había dicho tal cual la apariencia del chico con el cual había tenido ese sueño: piel blanca como la leche y suave, labios rosados, cabello en punta y en forma de estrella, ojos amatistas y complexión pequeña.

Yami definió a Yugi como un buen vino tinto; pues a pesar de tener unos ojos amatistas que capturaban el color de las uvas, su cuerpo podía disfrutarlo y saborearlo.

—¿Pero conoces quién es?.—Siguió preguntando Yami.

¿Decirle o no decirle? se cuestionaba Mokuba. Su hermano había sido estricto con él, le había ordenado que para nada hablara sobre Yugi enfrente de Yami. ¿Pero que motivo había para no decirle a Yami sobre Yugi?.

—No es nadie, Yami.—Contesto Mokuba sintiéndose mal y un poco dudoso si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.—Solo fue un sueño.—


	7. F

**Pov Yami**

Han pasado casi cerca de un mes después de mi creación y la verdad es qué comienzo a cambiar tanto físicamente como mentalmente. Mi cuerpo sea hecho más fornido, mis ojos son de un color rojo intenso, mis facciones parecen más duras y serias, mientras mi mente solo se concentra en Seto Kaiba, sí, ahora ya estoy acostumbrado a llamarlo así, pase de ser un chico miedoso y tímido frente a él, a ser un chico distante que solo está ocupado siendo la herramienta de ese castaño de ojos zafiro, pero eso no evita que sea amable con Mokuba, el pequeño y yo tenemos cierta amistad y es verdad, le e tomado cariño y afecto; creo que hasta lo considero un hermanito pequeño que siempre está a mi lado a cualquier hora del día.

Ahora me encuentro recargado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados mientras escucho mi respiración sutil.

Hay una tranquilidad en mi habitación, no me han dejado salir desde que nací por lo que estoy más acostumbrado a pasar mi mayoría de tiempo en solitario, aun que a veces me doy la tarea de pensar en esos ojos amatistas que me dijo Mokuba que habían sido un sueño nada más.

Lo habría creído en un principio, sin embargo, había un científico que dijo el nombre de Yugi Muto con emoción y que este se iba a presentar en un evento para inaugurar un parque de diversiones que había hecho Kaiba.

Hablando de este, su aspecto sea deteriorado con más aprisa, su cabello es descuidado, sus ojos parecen más opacos, su piel retiene una palidez y a comenzado adelgazar mucho, sus ojeras son más notables, son oscuras y posee esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo que lo hace lucir como un desquiciado mental.

Kaiba está perdiendo la cordura y no se si se deba a mi o a otro factor más serio.

Miro mi brazo donde hay una venda cubriéndome la herida que una vez el castaño me hizo en un arranque de locura mortal, trato de ahorcarme gritándome varias veces el por qué no era el verdadero faraón, si así fuera, él ya lo hubiera derrotado con sus múltiples habilidades y su tecnología.

 _¿por qué no era así?._ Me preguntaba continuamente mientras tenía sus manos en mi cuello.

Finalmente Mokuba junto con los demás lo detuvieron justo a tiempo cuando estaba por acabarse mi oxígeno, pero cuando lo estaban retirándolo de mi alcanzo a rasguñarme mi brazo con fuerza.

El solo recordarlo me a dado pavor y miedo al saber que Mokuba esta con él y que ese pequeño pueda sufrir sus ataques de Seto.

Escucho que la puerta se abre, abro los ojos y con paso seguro me dirijo a Mokuba quien tiene un semblante preocupado.

El solo verlo me asegura que a pasado algo malo, abro mis brazos y él se abalanza contra mi para abrazarme fuertemente, comienza a llorar.

—Lo he hecho. —Hipa contra mi pecho buscando el consuelo que le hace falta.

—Lo siento mucho, chibi.—Acaricio su cabellera para calmarlo. —No te preocupes, todo ira bien de ahora en adelante.—Digo en un tono suave.

—No se cómo e podido meter a mi hermano al manicomio.—Llora más.

—Es para su propio bien, ya verás que le ayudaran. —

—Eso espero, pero si no hay remedio, puede que Seto se quede ahí.

—No pienses en eso.—Lo tomo de sus hombros y lo separo de mi para que me vea. —Veras que estará bien.—

—¿Estás seguro?.—

Asiento con la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Sí, Seto estará bien.—Un linda sonrisa florece de sus labios, parece que se a calmado.

—Te creó.—Me dijo. —Pero necesito un favor que me hagas.

Le vi confundido.

—¿Qué necesitas?.—Le pregunte.

—Quiero que estés conmigo y tomes el lugar de Seto por mi.—

Me quede anonadado.

—Yo solo no puedo.—Dijo Mokuba. —Soy... Soy un niño y no creo que pueda solo, se que lo que te pido es mucho pero estoy pasando por algo qué...—

De repente Mokuba comenzó a tambalearse y a respirar frenéticamente hasta que cayó en mis brazos desmayado.

—¿Mokuba?.—Lo moví en mis brazos.—¡¿Mokuba?!.—No despertaba. —¡Un médico! ¡Necesito un médico aquí!.—Grite.

Enseguida vi a un equipo médico entrar de prisa, tomaron a Mokuba y se lo llevaron de mis brazos, sin embargo no lo iba a dejar solo.

Por más que los médicos trataban de detenerme, yo los esquive y ordene que me dejaran y atendieran mejor a Mokuba o de lo contrario lamentarían el hecho de estar aquí con vida.


	8. G

—Y los informes están en un cajón del escritorio del lado derecho, en la computadora esta toda la información que necesitas.—

Mokuba me daba instrucciones acerca de KC y como dirigirla desde la oficina de Kaiba sin salir, solo solicitando los trabajos de todos llamándolos por los departamentos excepto a uno.

Este departamento de oficinas estaba exento de mis órdenes, tenía al mejor sub-jefe de KC ahí trabajando para nosotros, no necesitaba verme, tampoco necesitaba llamarlo, ni era necesario conocerlo en persona.

Ese Sub-jefe y colega sabía lo que hacía. Lo único que podía hacer era trabajar y concentrarme en mi puesto de trabajo y ser eficiente para los demás.

Solo eso.

—Yo me hago cargo, descuida.—Acaricie su cabeza con delicadeza mientras él me sonreía débilmente. —Duerme un poco, pronto la fiebre se ira, toma tus medicamentos a la hora adecuada, llamare a una enfermera para que te cuide mientras estoy afuera trabajando. —

—Por favor vete con cuidado y recuerda no molestar, ni ver al colega del departamento excluido, ¿entiendes?.—

Asiento con eficiencia.

Me levante de la cama, me despedí de él y salí de su habitación.

Pero antes de eso...

—Yami.—

—¿Sí?.—Me gire para verlo.

—Ahora eres un Kaiba. Así qué, haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti y de tu trabajo. —Sonreí con eficiencia.

—Kaiba Yami, no suena tan mal.—

—Qué tengas un buen día, Yami.—Me deseo.

En ese momento salí de la habitación preparado por lo que vendría en el día.


	9. H

El auto por fin se estacionó frente al gran rascacielos de KC. El chófer salió del auto y fue corriendo a abrirle la puerta a su nuevo jefe.

Yami bajo del auto con un porte fino y seguro, usaba un traje negro acordé a su porte, tenía unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban esos ojos como el fuego.

—¡Señor Kaiba!.—Una joven mujer se acercó a Yami con nerviosismo pues se notaba que le temía a los Kaiba pues cual quiero acción que hiciera significaría el despido de inmediato. —¡B-buenos días!.—

—Informe.—Dijo Yami de inmediato dirigiéndose con paso seguro hacia el edificio.

—¡C-claro! Ah... —La chica saco una pequeña Tablet de su saco y comenzó leer. —Se llevará acabó una reunión en su oficina a modo de su nueva presentación y bienvenida...

—¿Y?.—Siguió Yami.

—ah!! Tiene una reunión con su subjefe a las cuatro, necesita enseñarle el nuevo proyecto que acaba de finalizar.—

¿El sub-jefe de la empresa? ¿Qué no dijo Molina que no podía verlo?.

—Ah, él... Bueno, no me interesa verlo.—Dijo sin importancia.

—¡P-pero señor el joven Yu...

Pero la joven secretaria fue interrumpida de inmediato al notar como su actual jefe bajaba sus gafas de sol solo para darle advertencia a la chica.

—He dicho que no me importa, ¿No entiendes?.—

—¡L-le diré que no tiene tiempo ahora!.—

Yami subió de nuevo sus gafas y prosiguió con su camino.

—Buena chica.—Sonrió el tricolor .

* * *

**Pov Yugi**

Hace dos horas que había llegado a KC, me encontraba terminando los últimos detalles del proyecto que había desarrollado, estaba seguro que al nuevo socio que tendríamos le gustaría, pues, Anna, la secretaria de ambos niveles; Jefe y Sub jefe, me avisaba que hoy conocería al dicho hombre con el que trabajaría el resto de la temporada en lo que Mokuba se recuperaba de su resfriado eminente.

El teléfono de mi oficina dio un pitido y un aviso de que tenía un mensaje de uno de mis trabajadores, al parecer había un inconveniente con la administración.

Demonios debía de ir y solucionarlo, no quería que mi día se echara a perder; hoy tendríamos una reunión donde conocería “al tercer Kaiba”.

Sí, tercero, vaya, no sabía que Seto tuviera un tercer hermano; claro, estaba Noah, pero él no lo consideraba de tal forma y Noah tampoco. Así que solo estaba la intriga y la duda de quién era ese tercer Kaiba.

Estaba emocionado por conocerlo, tal vez su personalidad sería distinta y muy diferente a la de Seto y Mokuba.

Salí dispuesto a ver el conflicto que había surgido en administración, me encamine hacia uno de los elevadores apreté el botón que me llevaría hacía el piso de abajo.

Espere unos minutos y luego aquellas puertas se abrieron dejándome ver una silueta que jamás me imagine ver otra vez .

—Qué demonios...—Musite sin creer a quien veía frente a mi.

* * *

**Pov Yami**

Aquella chica de nombre Anna me iba enseñando los pisos y a mi personal, conforme íbamos recorriendo el lugar conocía también a cada encargado de cada piso.

Sin duda esto era impresionante había muchas cosas que me maravillaban tanto, se que poseo la información de lo que es cada cosa y como se utiliza, pero todo cambiaba cuando lo veía en persona.

¡Hasta estaría fascinado por un dulce!.

—Wuo, increíble.—Dije viendo a mi alrededor.

—Si señor, el equipo de diseño trabaja muy duro con sus emprendedores que a elegido para impulsarlos a que sigan sus sueños.—

—Me da gusto saber eso.—Dije sin reparo alguno. —¿Qué sigue?.—Pregunto entusiasmado.

—La sala de administración, para ello hemos de tomar un elevador.—La chica me guió a una cabina, apretó el botón y las puertas de abrieron, enseguida pasamos y Anna pulso el botón que me llevaría hacia esa sala.

—Esto es emocionante, todo parece muy colorido y sofisticado, dígame señorita Anna, ¿Son felices los empleados?.—

Aquella chica se puso más nerviosa, creo que encontré un factor problemático en la empresa de mi creador.

—¿Qué va mal?.—Pregunte directamente.

—Yo... Yo no puedo decirlo, sería una ofensa para usted.—

—¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?.—

Anna no me respondió, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Anna solo salió corriendo, ¿Hice algo malo?.

Como sea, debía de pedir indicaciones, informarme yo mismo de lo que pasaba aquí, ¿A ver con quién puedo hablar sin que nadie huya de mi?, Pues sí, con cada paso quedaba en esa sala las personas huía de mi, desviaban su vista e incluso fingían hacer cosas importantes para no ser interrumpido por mi .

Punto a considerar, parecen que tienen cierto pavor a mi.

Mejor me retiro hablare con ellos más tarde.

Volvía al elevador, pulso el botón que me llevaría directamente arriba, pero antes de que se cerraba las puertas escuche una voz que se me hizo particularmente familiar.

Hablaba sobre el problema en administración, su calidad voz se repetía en mis tímpanos y esa dulce voz que llegue a escuchar en mis sueños hizo darme cuenta que se parecían.

¿Podría ser?.

—Joven Yu...—

Antes de escuchar su nombre las puertas se cerraron, al parecer el destino es cruel y me hace ver que solo escucho cosas, digo, ¿Qué tal si es un empleado más?.


	10. I

— Joven Yugi está aquí. —

—Claro que sí, me llamo Mokuba, al parecer hay problemas con la administración, ¿qué sucede?—

—Oh, pues verá creo que el jefe y usted deben de hablar sobre ese problema, al parecer... — Aquella mujer de bellos cabellos rojos me llevó a un rincón lejano, solo para que me comentara el chisme del año. — se rumorea que hay un ladrón entre nosotros. —

—¿un ladrón?. —La mujer asintió.

—Se dice que desvía dinero a una cuenta privada, dicen que pide fondos para para dar inicio al gran proyecto que tiene la empresa, pero siendo secretaria de este piso Yugi, no se nada con respecto a un nuevo proyecto. —

No había duda, había un ladrón en el piso de administración, ya que no había dicho proyecto para este piso, estaba prohibido hacer ese tipo de proyectos.

— El señor Seto Kaiba, sabe que esta indispuesto ahora. El pequeño Mokuba Kaiba está enfermo, pero su otro hermano Kaiba se está haciendo cargo. —

¿Qué? ¿Otro Kaiba?...

— Noah, ¿está aquí?. — Pregunte, por lo que sabía, Noah era como su medio hermano de esos dos, me pregunto si Mokuba le dio la confianza suficiente para manejar la empresa, creí que se llevaban mal. ¿Ya arreglaron su relación familiar?

—¿el joven Noah?, no para nada. —Contestó la peli-roja, dándome más dudas, si no era Noah, ¿quién era?. No conocía otro Kaiba. — Se trata de Kaiba Yami, señor. —

Mi cuerpo se paralizó de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de mi mejor amigo.

—¿Cómo?. —Interrogue, creo que mi mente me estaba jugando chueco hoy en día.

—¿Cómo qué?. — Pregunto ella confundida.

—¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba el miembro nuevo de los Kaiba?. —

Ella parpadeo un segundo, me vio raro pero me contestó a final de cuentas.

—Se llama Kaiba Yami, es el nuevo jefe por ahora. —

» Yami« ese nombre... Ese es el nombre de que yo le di a mi Faraón, ¿podría ser posible?.

—¿Donde esta ahora?. — Cuestione apurado de pronto.

—En la planta alta, señor. — Contestó.

Al instante mis pies se movieron hacia el elevador más cercano, lo llamé y enseguida las puertas se abrieron pasando de inmediato a la cabina.

—¡espere señor! ¡Usted no puede... —

Pero no alcance a escuchar lo que me quería decir la peli-roja, todo se me volvía algo irreal, como si estuviera soñando.

—Yami, ¿podrías ser tu? ¿Estás aquí?. — la emoción se podía escuchar en mi voz. Si mi Faraón estaba aquí era por algo, tal vez se arrepintió de estar en Egipto, estar en el más allá tal vez lo aburrió y quiso volver, no se, yo y mis pensamiento que se relacionan con mi imaginación.

» Ilusionarse a la vez es malo, Yugi«

La voz de mi abuelo resonó en mis pensamientos.

Sí, a veces es malo ilusionarse de más porque si no esperas lo que pensaste que era al principio, al final terminaría decepcionado e inclusivo lastimado.

Pero, yo me hacía ilusión de que el Faraón estaba aquí, aún que se me hacía algo raro que Yami tuviere el nombre que le di y también que portara el apellido de Seto.

» ¿y si solo es una coincidencia? «

Pensé, tal vez me estoy equivocando y me apresuró a decir que el Faraón está aquí y que a vuelto por mi....

Aún qué esa parte no estaba muy concreta que digamos. Es decir; yo jamás le hable de mis sentimientos hacia él.

Pero si era él, en definitiva se los diré.

Aun que él me rechazara, al menos sabría que lo ame con todo mi corazón.

El ascensor por fin abrió sus puertas, salí de inmediato y disparado hacia la oficina de Seto, ahora la de Yami, cruce algunos pasillos vacíos hasta que llegue con su secretaria.

—¡H-hola!. — Me saludo tímida.

—Hola. —La salude, deje un beso en su mejilla en gesto de saludo, ella se ruborizo de inmediato. —Disculpa la molestia por venir así, pero ¿está el jefe?. —

—¿el señor Kaiba Yami? ¡Claro que esta!. —Eso me lleno de emoción, cada vez que decían su nombre, mi corazón se aceleraba, ¡brincaba de la emoción!.

—Entonces pasaré a verlo. —Avise.

—¡Espere Yugi-san! ¡No puede verlo ahora!. — Me detuvo la chica con gafas, me sostuvo de mi mano. Le miré con desconfianza y extrañeza.

—¿Por qué no puedo verlo? Necesito hablar con él acerca de... —Necesitaba una excusa. — el ladrón de administración, ¿sabes de eso verdad?. —

—Claro que lo sé, es más, el patroncito; Mokuba Kaiba, me dejo instrucciones para localizarlo. — Fue hacia su computadora, sin soltarme, y tecleo algunas cosas y después imprimió unas cuantas hojas que me entregó.

—¿instrucciones?. —

—El patroncito confía en usted, cuenta con que atrape al ladrón que se roba los ingresos de la empresa. —

—Está bien, pero...

—¿hay algún problema con los papeles?. —

A decir verdad, sí, había dos problemas.

—¿Por qué tengo prohibida la entrada a la planta alta? Y ¿por qué no puedo ver a mi nuevo socio?. —

Esas dos cosas eran las que me restringían en aquellos papeles, todo lo demás estaba bien.

— No lo sé, Yugi-San. — Contestó ella jugando con sus manos.

Pero yo me quedé viendo aquella puerta.

Si corro con todas mis fuerzas, lograré verlo, ¿cierto? A mi Yami, mi Faraón.

—Yugi-San, no. — ella se puso en medio del pasillo, ¿acaso intentaba detenerme?. —Tengo instrucciones también de detenerlo, no puede acercarse a la oficina. —

¿Por qué?

—De acuerdo. — Acepte. Ella me soltó, no estando muy segura. —Iré a mi oficina, por favor avísame si sabes algo sobre el ladrón y sus movimientos, si hubo una transacción de dinero o si piden dinero, ¿de acuerdo?.—

Ella asintió y volvió a su asiento, mientras yo “miraba” aquellos papeles.

» Ahora«

Y salí corriendo hacia la puerta de aquella oficina.

—¡Yugi-San, no!. —

Muy tarde, ella no podía ni alcanzarme.

Y cuando abrí la puerta, sentí como de inmediato choque contra un pecho duro que me hizo caer hacia el suelo de trasero.

—¿Estás bien?. — Me preguntó, extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

Yo no podía creer a quien estaba viendo.


	11. J

**"A veces la vida te sorprende tanto que paraliza por unos breves instantes tu corazón."**

* * *

—No puede ser. —

Está más que sorprendido. Impactado. Pasmado, y el corazón no le puede dejar de latir tan fuerte que siente que de su pecho se le va a salir.

Sus ojos amatista reflejan una silueta singular, la reconocería en todos lados a donde fuera.

—Tú... —

—¿Estás bien Yugi?. —

* * *

**» En otra parte. «**

—Así con concluye la junta de hoy, pueden retirarse caballeros. — Dijo Yami arreglando su abrigo viendo a un grupo de hombres que acababan de hacer un trato muy especial para KC.

—Esperemos hacer más tratos como este. — Dijo un hombre estrechando la mano de Yami como si ya fuesen amigos.

—Eso espero compañero. —

—Señor Kaiba, lamento interrumpir pero el pequeño Mokuba está al teléfono. —Señala la joven. El hombre de hace un momento solo se retira dejándome sólo con la mujer.

—Adelante. —Le dije.

Ella me paso de inmediato el aparato.

—Con permiso. —Dijo la joven y se retiró.

—Mokuba. —

—¿cómo va el trabajo?. —La voz de mi pequeño creador sonaba un poco ronca, cansada pero se esforzaba por hablarme.

—Deberías estar descansando. —Regañe levemente.

—Debería, pero quería saber de ti. Dime ¿has tenido algún problema?. —

—Para nada, todos han sido muy amables aquí conmigo. —

—¿Y ya supiste del problema que tenemos?. —Pregunto él.

—Ya. Pero no te preocupes déjamelo a mi, yo descubriré a la rata y la expondré. —Dije seguro viendo a la gran ciudad que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de mi vista. — Pero necesitaré ayuda. —

—El sub-jefe ya tiene sus instrucciones explicadas él ya sabrá que hacer de su lado, el resto de los empleados están a toda su disposición, dime ¿estás en la oficina de Kaiba?. —Sonaba preocupado.

—No, para nada, en cuanto me tope a la secretaria del piso me mando hacia el otro elevador para bajar al piso de bajo para atender la junta. —

Escuche como Mokuba suspiraba de alivio, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Eso llamo mi atención.

—¿Hay algún otro inconveniente que deba de saber? —Pregunte curioso.

—No, nada. Sólo me preocupaba el hecho de que no estuvieras cómodo en el trabajo. —

No le creo, siento que me está ocultando algo.

—Mokuba con respecto al sub-jefe, en algún momento dado tengo que verlo. —Solté viendo algunos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, el proyecto era uno más de video juegos que se lanzarían para el próximo año, pedían la colaboración de jefe y del sub-jefe, pues eran las principales mentes maestras en decidir que se haría con el proyecto.

—Pueden hacerlo por separado, no es necesario que se vean. En cuanto me recupere me haré cargo de la empresa. —

—Pueden hacerlo por separado, no es necesario que se vean. En cuanto me recupere me haré cargo de la empresa. —

—Eres un niño aún. Eres muy pequeño, deberías estar jugando con tus amigos, ir a la escuela y divertirte como cualquier infante. Apenas tienes 13 años, no quiero que tengas esa carga sobre tus hombros. Déjame a mi hacerme cargo de la empresa. —

—Pero Yami... —

**«Pov Narradora»**

—Te veo en casa pequeño. —Y colgó antes de que Mokuba le restringirá más cosas, no sabía si ya era bastante malo no acercarse al sub-jefe de KC.

¿tan importante es aquí?

Si

Por eso los hermanos Kaiba lo alejaban de él, porqué tal vez sea algún ser amado para ellos. Alguien apreciado.

Puede ser ¿el prometido de su padre?, cabía una posibilidad, pues con el tampoco tiempo que tenía de conocer a Seto, se fijó que él era posesivo, aparte de tener un carácter de la mierda que hacía en sombrecer cualquier lugar con su mera presencia.

Eso tenía más sentido.

Su creador era un loco obsesivo.

—¿Debería de ofrecerle mis condolencia a mi futura madre?. —Se preguntó.

* * *

—T... Tú estás aquí. —Tartamudeo Yugi, las palabras no podían salir del todo bien.

Aquel hombre, ¡y que hombre!

Lo ayudó a levantarse despacio y con cuidado.

—¿No te alegras de verme? Porqué yo a ti sí. — Sonrió y enseguida abrazo al pequeño tricolor que luchaba con ganas de corresponderle ese abrazo tan cálido que le aseguraba solo una cosa.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañe, aibou. —

Las lágrimas de Yugi brotaron en el hombro de su Faraón.

Claro, a él también le alegraba verlo por fin de tantos años.


	12. K

—¿Cómo es que estas aquí?— Preguntó Yugi, aún desconcertado por ver a Atem enfrente de él — ¿Cómo llegaste?—

Después de Atem ayudará a Yugi a levantarse, ambos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a hablar.

—Se que te debo muchas explicaciones. Pero esperaba verte primero. — Suspiro sonriendo al ver a su aibou con bienestar.

Sin duda alguna su chico, su pequeño; había crecido con bienestar convirtiéndose en todo un hombre.

En definitiva ya era legal.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Yugi se hizo notable.

— ¿Por qué querías verme a mi primero?. —

— Es lógico que quiera verte, después de todo ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que tu sabes, nos separamos... Pero veo que estas bien, más que bien, mírate, cuando te deje eras aún niño y ahora eres un hombre. La vida te tratado bien, Yugi. —

Aquello era un cumplido, un intento de piropo, un cortejo por parte del egipcio. Atem estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Yugi y conquistarlo iba hacer un desafío, pero lo haría, intentaría conquistarlo.

— Bueno, el tiempo hizo su trabajo en mi pero en ti al parecer también. — Alago también al ver a su Faraón más alto, más bello y más fuerte, sí, el tiempo había hecho su magia en ambos. — Te ves muy bien. — Agregó.

El silencio se hizo total entre los dos, no se daban cuenta que se habían quedado viéndose el uno con el otro.

Podrían darse un beso, podría robarle uno, pensaba Atem.

Y justo cuando iba hacerlo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la secretaria de Kaiba.

—Señores, lamento interrumpir pero me parece que tienen que estar en una reunión en 5 minutos. — Dijo la chica viendo su reloj de mana y luego cerró la puerta de nuevo.

* * *

**Pov Yugi.**

¿Reunión ahora y con Atem?

¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

Aún Atem no me explicaba las razones del por qué estaba aquí.

— Vamos a la reunión. —Me dijo, note que quería tomar mi mano, pero la aleje retrocediendo un par de pasos más, creo que esto se estaba volviendo muy raro, aún no me cabía en mi cabeza como es que mi crush se encontraba enfrente de mi.

— Espera no, esa reunión puede esperar. — Lo detuve.

— Pero es importante, va aumentar las ventas en ambas empresas, nos va a comvenir a ambas empresas.

¿Ambas empresas?

—¿De qué hablas?. — Cuestione extrañado. —¿Cuáles empresas?. —

—La mía y la tuya, se que eres sub-jefe de Kaiba corps y tengo un compromiso contigo para cerrar negocios. Intenté contactar al nuevo jefe del departamento pero no me permiten establecer contacto con él, llame a Mokuba pero me dijo que debía de dirigirme a ti porque se que manejes muy bien las negociaciones y... —

—Alto, alto, alto. —Pedí, ahora mi cabeza era todo un lío. —¿Tienes una empresa? ¿Llamaste a Mokuba?. —

— A tus dos preguntas puedo responder que sí. Tengo una empresa, y llame a Mokuba, bueno en cierto tiempo traté de comunicarme con Kaiba pero ya me enteré de su problema, espero se recupere pronto, me alegraría hablar con él también. —

Note como en sus palabras guardaba un agrio y áspero tono lleno de enojo y hasta cierto punto odio, pero hice como si no lo hubiera notado.

—¿y bien? ¿Vamos a la reunión?. —

—Pero aun no me has dicho lo que estas haciendo aquí. — Atem sostuvo mi cintura, me apego a él y recargo su cabeza contra la mía.

¿Qué demonios?.

—Ah, Atem, un poco de espacio personal. — Pedí, trate de alejarlo un poco pero el se resistió.

— Lo siento Yugi, pero no puedo alejarme de ti, siempre quise abrazarte, tomarte de la mano y ahora que estoy aquí, que puedo tornarte de tus manos ¡y escucha esto! . —

De repente, Atem me abrazó haciendo que pegara mi cabeza contra su pecho, se quedó callado, no entendí que ocurría.

— Atem qué...

— Shhh solo escucha. — Susurró y nos quedamos en silencio.

Creí que esto era un desperdicio de tiempo, cuando escuché un latido tras otro y otro.

—¿Eso es?. — Pregunté sonriendo.

-Sí.

— Estás vivo. — Me separe de él.

— Sí, y ahora puedo estar contigo sin impedimentos. —

Eso me puso feliz, eso había sonado como una declaración que había esperado por mucho tiempo de su parte, pero sonaba tan lejano.

Sé que Atem estaba enamorado de Anzu.

Así que tomarme esas palabras con algo de esperanza, era en vano.

— Claro que estaremos unidos, más juntos y debes en cuando podamos comer juntos en algún café, como amigos. — Puntualice, para no hacerme ilusión a que tendría una oportunidad con él.

-Claro, amigos- Dijo


	13. L

La junta finalizó con un par de firmas en algunos documentos donde explicaba mi amable colaboración con Atem.

Cerramos negocios estrechando nuestras manos.

Salimos de la sala, caminando juntos, cuando de pronto Atem me detuvo agarrando mi mano.

\-- Salgamos a cenar. --Dijo.

Parpadee sorprendido.

\-- ¿Qué?. –

\-- Te invito a cenar esta noche. –

Aún que su propuesta me hizo sonreír, no pude carcajear un poco.

\-- ¿Dije algo gracioso?. -- Pregunta sin quitar su sonrisa.

\-- ¿Quieres invitarme a cenar esta noche? ¿A mi?. -- Me señale, pareciendo que lo que decía era un chiste de mal gusto.

\-- Sí...-- Responde con duda. --¿O Tiene algo de malo mi propuesta? ¿Ya tienes planes?. –

\-- No. -- Respondió aún riendo y sigo mi camino dejando atrás a Atem y casi corriendo llego al elevador, aprieto varias veces el botón que me llevará a la salida.

¡Mi cuerpo se siente muy extraño! No dejo de temblar, mi pulso esta acelerado y doy por hecho que estoy sonrojado.

Las puertas del elevador se abren, entro rápidamente a la cabina cuando escucho el grito de Atem a mis espaldas pidiéndome que me detenga, pero ya es demasiado tarde cuando las puertas se cierran y cuando eso pasa, mi cuerpo se hace para atrás hasta chocar contra la pared metálica de la cabina del elevador.

Me tome de la cabeza confundido, me doy unas cuantas bofetadas a mi rostro hasta que se vuelven rojas por el ardor y dolor esperando así despertar de este sueño.

Pero el dolor es genuino, puedo sentirlo y doy por hecho que no estoy soñando. Nada de lo que me pasa es un maldito sueño.

Realmente vi a Atem, lo toque, el me abrazo, hablamos y me invito a cenar.

¡Esto es una locura!

Sin darme cuenta había sacado mi teléfono, marque un número en especifico y después de tres tonos de llamada por fin contesto.

\-- ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?. –

* * *

**Pov Mokuba.**

Me encontraba en cama, viendo caricaturas y siendo atendido por mi nuevo hermano mayor.

\-- Te bajo la temperatura. -- Dijo Yami aliviado.

\-- A este ritmo podré curarme. -- Sonreí.

Yami me respondió la sonrisa.

\-- Contesta, se oye como si fuera importante. –

Obviamente era importante, ¡era Yugi! Y Yami estaba en mi mera presencia, ¿Qué debía de hacer?.

\-- Dámelo. -- Sin querer, Yami tomó mi teléfono y contesto la llamada poniendo el alta voz.

\-- ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?. –

Yami levanto la ceja confundido y me miro curioso. Me alarme mucho, tanto que las palabras se anudaron en mi garganta.

\-- ¿Estás ahí?. -- Siguió preguntando Yugi.

Justo cuando Yami iba a contestar grite.

\--¡Aquí estoy!. –

\-- Oh.. Bien, pensé que no me escuchabas. -- Comentó.

\-- Es que recién me acabo de despertar. –

\-- ¿Te desperté? Lo siento mucho. –

\--No hay nada por que disculparse, pero dime, ¿a qué se debe tu inesperada llamada?. –

\--¡Es verdad! Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, de casualidad, ¿sabes algo de Atem?. –

\--¿Atem?, no, para nada, ¿por qué?. –

\-- Esta aquí. –

Toda mi sangre se me heló en ese preciso momento, el tiempo se me detuvo, creo que había dejado de respirar por un momento.

\--¿Q-qué has dicho?. –

\-- Atem está aquí, se ha aparecido frente a mí y me hablado. Pero mejor te cuento cuando este contigo, voy para tu casa. -- Colgó.

Tarde me di cuenta cuando hizo eso.

\-- ¡Maldita sea!. -- Salí de mi cama tan rápido como pude, ignorando el hecho de que estaba enfermo e inclusive que Yami se encontraba en la habitación.

\--¿El Faraón está aquí?. -- Cuestiono Yami con una inesperada voz fría y aura asesina lo rodeo por completo.

Esto no es bueno.

\--¿Quién es Yugi?. -- Lanzó otra pregunta.

Y entonces supe, que nada de esto iba a salir bien.


	14. M

Estaba muy nervioso esta situación, es decir; la aparición de Atem fue tan repentina, que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue reír ante su petición de que saliera con él a cenar.

Yo hui de él. Hui de Atem porqué no supe cómo reaccionar o cómo hablar.

Él me tomó por sorpresa.

Salí del taxi que me había dejado enfrente de la mansión de Mokuba, abrí mi paraguas ya que estaba lloviendo, camine un poco y de mi chaqueta saque una llave que el mismo Seto Kaiba me había dado tiempo atrás, pase y luego cerré la reja y corrí hacia la entrada principal, toque tres veces y la puerta fue abierta por una amable sirvienta.

Me indico que pasara, me señaló donde estaba la habitación del azabache y corriendo me dirigí ahí.

\-- No sabes lo que me acaba de pasar. -- Hable sin tocar la puerta, deje mi paraguas aun lado y mire enseguida a Mokuba que estaba en la puerta de su baño dándole la espalda y estaba agitado. -- Oye, ¿no deberías estar en la cama?. –

\-- Y-yo sólo... ¡Es que casi me caigo! ¡Sí, eso! Iba al baño y me resbale. –

\--¿Estás bien? Te noto algo tenso y nervioso. -- Toque su frente, estaba algo sudoroso y caliente. -- Tienes fiebre, ¿ya te tomaron la temperatura? ¿Comiste algo?, ¿Ya te llevaron al doctor?. –

Le lanzaba preguntas a mi pequeño colega de trabajo, fui hasta su armario y busque una buena chamarra con que cubrirlo, lo llevaría a un centro médico para que lo revisen.

\-- Yo ya comí, me dieron una sopa de pollo, chacaron mi temperatura y a bajado, pero acerca de tu última pregunta no. No he ido al doctor, pero pienso que eso no es necesario, solo tengo un pequeño resfriado. -- Me explico mientras trataba de quitarse la enorme chamarra que le puse y volvió a la cama.

Le mire preocupado, me senté en la cama y suspiré. Estaba siendo paranoico, otra vez.

\-- ¿Actúas de esa forma por Atem?. -- Pregunta curioso. -- De eso se trató la anterior llamada que tuve contigo, ¿cierto?. –

Lo mire por un segundo y en ese segundo Mokuba comprendió mi silencio.

\-- Sorprendente. De verdad, él está aquí, ¿pero por qué volvió? ¿Te lo dijo?. –

\-- No, no me dijo nada. Solo evadía mis preguntas, hizo un trato con su empresa y la nuestra y después me invitó a cenar, pero yo lo rechace burlandome de él y me aleje de él cómo si se tratara de un bicho raro. -- Hablaba rápidamente, no se si Mokuba me seguía el paso pero yo seguía hablando sin parar.

Rayos, si que necesitaba desahogarme.

\-- ¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir eso? -- Pregunto de nuevo, esta vez tenía una pequeña libreta en sus manos y unos lentes simulando siendo mi psicólogo.

\-- No es te burles de mi. -- Le pedí. Esta vez me levante y comencé a caminar en círculos por la habitación siendo perseguido por la cautelosa mirada del niño. -- Tú sabes más que nadie lo que siento por él. -- Mis mejillas se ruborizan, siento cómo mi corazón vuelve a latir frenéticamente. -- Y sabes que más de una vez he pedido a los Dioses verlo tan solo una vez más para decirle lo que siento. –

\-- Pues puedes decirle a los Dioses: _“Gracias por cumplir mi sueño, ahora podré declararme a mi amor platónico. ”._ \-- Mokuba intento imitar mi voz, cosa que solo me hizo sentir más avergonzado. -- Oye, tu querías esto, ¿ahora qué te lo impide?. –

\-- No puedo. No tengo el valor para hacerlo. –

\-- Pero tu deseo se cumplió, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?, si yo fuera tú le diria: _“Oye compañero, me gustas desde que te conocí, serias tan amable de aceptar mis sentimientos?”_ Si te rechaza podemos golpearlo entre los dos. –

\-- Eres tan directo como tu hermano. –

\-- Al menos yo soy sincero con mis sentimientos. -- Dijo.

\-- Y hablando de Kaiba, ¿cómo sigue?. –

Mokuba se quedó en silencio un momento. Me lamente por un segundo, se que el tema era demasiado delicado para él ya que había pasado hacer hijo único. Casi huérfano.

\-- Oye, perdona. Si quieres no contestes solo quería saber... –

\-- Él está bien. -- Me interrumpió, sonrió. -- Lo atienden bien. Pronto podré visitarlo, su doctor me llamo y me dijo que pronto lo veré, solo tenía que esperar unos cuantos meses. -- Su sonrisa iba borrándose. Oh, lo siento mucho Mokuba, fui y lo envolví en un abrazo protector, pronto escuche como pequeños sollozos surgían de su pequeño cuerpecito.

\-- Perdóname, no quería hacerte llorar. -- Acaricie su cabeza con suavidad.

\-- No te preocupes. -- Se alejó de mi y enjuago sus lágrimas y volvió abrazarme. -- De qué piensas que estoy sólo, pero no lo estoy, te tengo a ti y a mi guardián. –

\--¿Guardián?. -- Pregunté intrigado.

\-- Es mi nuevo tutor; es cómo un hermano mayor para mí, no lo conoces pero la mayoría de su tiempo esta conmigo. –

Debe estar mencionando ese Kaiba que me dijeron que era el nuevo jefe.

\--¿Y por qué no lo conozco?. -- Pregunte, a decir verdad estaba muy intrigado de la identidad de ese Kaiba.

\-- Lo conoces, no personalmente, indirectamente sí, de hecho es el jefe de la empresa de KC y tu socio. –

\--Oh, vaya. -- Dije. Entonces sí es Kaiba desconocido que yo conozco. -- ¿Y algún día lo conoceré?. –

Unos minutos en silencio perdurarán del pequeño, pero al final dijo:

\-- Sí, algún día. --.


	15. N

Cierto tricolor miraba por la ventanilla de la limusina que los transportaba, veía su entorno aburrido, escuchando la lluvia caer y una ligera música que su conductor puso.

\-- Quita esa maldita cara. -- Dijo su compañero que estaba al frente suyo.

\-- Cierra la boca, Seth. -- Gruño Atem molesto, hastiado.

Aquel otro moreno lo vio seriamente, su rey estaba furioso y muy serio.

\-- ¿Hay noticias del impostor?. –

\-- No estaba en la empresa. -- Respondío cortante el oji-rubí. -- Ese maldito es más listo de lo que creí. –

\-- Sólo tuvo suerte, relájate. -- Pidió Seth.

\-- Lo encontraremos. -- Intervino cierta morena con ojos verdes.

\-- Sí se acerca a Yugi créanme que no sólo lo voy a matar. –

\-- Hablando de Yugi. -- Dijo Mana. -- ¿Lo viste?. –

El mal humor de Atem se esfumó al recordar a su pequeño, bueno, ya no era un pequeño, su niño ya se había convertido en un hermoso joven.

\-- Lo vi. -- Respondío casi en un susurro. Recordarlo le hacia sacar suspiros de amor. Amaba a ese chico con locura. -- Yugi está bien, hable un poco con él. –

\--¿El impostor se le a acercado a él? –

\-- No. -- Respondío Atem ante la pregunta de Seth. -- Y espero se siga manteniendo así. Por ahora hay que concentrarse en nuestra primera prioridad. –

La limusina aparco en un centro psiquiátrico.

El grupo no dudo en salir del automóvil.

\-- Entonces Kaiba se encuentra aquí. -- Dijo Atem mirando el centro médico.

\-- ¿En serio estaba tan obsesionado por ti, que hasta loco se volvió?. -- Pregunto Seth.

\-- ¿Qué ironía, no?. -- Sonrió Atem.-- El se volvió loco por mi y yo estoy loco por alguien más. –

\-- La diferencia de locura, es que Seto perdió la cordura, tu por otro lado eres un tonto enamorado. -- Comento Mana.

\-- ¿Qué puedo decir? Me declaró culpable, pero dejémonos de bromear. Tenemos que darle un juicio celestial a Kaiba y sacarle toda la información de lo que hizo conmigo. –

\-- Esta mal jugar hacer Dios. -- Comento Seth con la balanza entre sus manos.

\-- Espero que Seto esté listo para decirme de que forma menos dolorosa preferirá morir. –

Atem y sus amigos avanzaron hacia el instituto psiquiátrico.

Oh, Kaiba, ¿en qué te haz metido? Pensaba seriamente Seth y Mana.


	16. Ñ

Oculto en el baño, tras la puerta y escuchando la platica de cierto dúo que seguía platicando del faraón de nombre Atem, Yami ponía su total atención en esa charla, sobre todo de la viva voz que le parecía aterciopelada y su suave, el invitado de su hermanito tenía una voz que lo capturaba y lo hipnótizaba, pero con de sus labios salía el nombre de Atem, Yami se fundía en odio total hacia él, parecía cómo si el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre revivara unas enormes ganas de matar solo a ese hombre.

No sabía por qué ese sentimiento estaba incrustado en él, tampoco sabía porque su verdadero creador le había puesto esas órdenes de ejecutar al Faraón si Seto Kaiba fallaba en hacerlo.

Él debía de terminar el trabajo.

_«Acabalo, si yo no lo hago.»_

Recordaba esas palabras en su mente, las palabras de su padre parecían estar cargadas con rencor, odio y obsesión.

_«Si fallo en mi intento de matarlo, haz lo que tengas que hacer para llegar a él y matarlo. Si no es mío. No será de nadie más. »_

Salió de entre sus pensamientos cuando escucho el cerrojo de la puerta del baño, la puerta se abrió y dejo ver al pequeño azabache.

\-- Ya se fue. -- Dijo Mokuba.

\--¿Quién era tu invitado?. -- Ni rápido ni lento, Yami lanzó la pregunta hacia al pequeño.

\-- Un amigo. -- Respondío Mokuba con cuidado.

\-- Y ese amigo tuyo conoce al faraón. -- No era un pregunta era una afirmación y Mokuba temió por eso. -- Necesito verlo. -- Avanzó hacia la salida con seguridad.

\-- ¡No!. -- Grito Mokuba deteniendo a Yami de su cintura. Sabía lo que planeaba y hacerlo ahora era como lanzarse a una muerte segura.

Mokuba sabía de las ordenes de Seto que le había puesto a Yami, matar al faraón iba hacer una tarea muy difícil para Yami, pues a pesar de ser una réplica de Atem, este no tenía las capacidades para enfrentarlo cara a cara ó eso pensaba Mokuba.

\-- Déjame, él sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo y finalmente acabar con el sufrimiento de Kaiba. –

\-- ¡No lo hagas!. -- Suplico el niño con despecho, odiaba profundamente que su hermano mayor había creado a Yami con el fin de que este acatará sus órdenes al pie de la letra y sin errores, ¡eso era malo!, Yami podría asesinar a sangre fría si se lo ordenarán.

\-- ¿Por qué no? Por si no lo sabes Atem es el maldito hombre que puso a Kaiba en donde esta ahora y yo cómo su creación debo acatar sus órdenes; _“Si no es de él de nadie más va hacer”.--_ Recitó Yami las palabras de Kaiba.

\-- Eso quiere decir; ¿qué incluso matarás a quien esté cerca de él?. –

-Si-

Eso incluía a Yugi, pensó asustado y con miedo Mokuba.

\--¡NO! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO!. –

\-- ¿Y por qué no?. -- Reto Yami al menor esperando una respuesta que detuviera las ordenes de su verdadero creador.

\-- Porqué me debes la vida, y cómo forma de pago te ordenó que no lo mates, no le hagas daño, ni siquiera a los que están a su alrededor o son cercanos a él. –

¡Demonios!, maldijo Yami.


	17. O

Frente de él se encuentra una gran puerta metálica, Atem solo la observa desinteresado, se podría decir que aburrido y pensaba en lo mucho que había caído tan bajo el castaño por él.

\--¿Qué estás esperando? Entra y hazle el juicio divino. -- Dijo harto Seth de ver a su primo parado frente de la puerta con esa expresión aburrida y desinteresada.

\-- Solo le estoy dando algunos minutos más de su vida. -- Respondío Atem, luego todo se volvió en completo silencio unos segundos y después... -- Suficiente, he esperado mucho tiempo. –

Pateó con fuerza la puerta metálica de la habitación de Kaiba.

El castaño que estaba encerrado en ese diminuto cubículo de paredes blancas no hizo caso al estruendo.

En una silla de ruedas y viendo hacia un televisión con estática, se encontraba un castaño con piel blanca, los ojos de color azul apagados, se veía cadavérico, su piel se podría decir que se apegaba a su piel.

Kaiba estaba muy mal, su aspecto se asemejaba a un muerto viviente.

Y aun así cuando escucho el gran estruendo de su puerta, ni se inmutó a ver quien era, solo se quedaba ahí, observando la estática de la televisión.

\-- Qué horrible te ves. -- Dijo Atem. Kaiba no levanto la mirada, pensaba que se trataba uno de sus embleados como guardias de su seguridad que aveces lo visitaban para saber cómo estaba. Así que no le di importancia al ver a aquel hombre. -- Hey, mírame cuándo te hablo. -- Demandó Atem sujetando el mentón de Kaiba para que lo viera y al hacerlo el castaño se llevó la gran sorpresa de su vida cuando sus ojos reflejaban una sonrisa burlona, unos ojos rojos como el fuego pero fieros, ese cabello puntiagudo lo reconocería en cualquier parte. -- Oh, ahora tengo tu preciada atención. Bien. Qué comience tu juicio. –

* * *

Yugi estaba caminando por las calles, pensaba en lo que le había pasado en su día, su trabajo y el encuentro con Atem lo habían abrumado mucho, la plática con Mokuba lo ayudo a desahogarse un poco, pero aun así tenía muchos sentimientos que quería hacer salir, aun no se encontraba conforme con la plática o con lo poco que le dijo Atem.

Sí él estaba en su mundo era por algo.

\-- ¿Habrá pasado algo?. -- Se preguntó para sí mismo buscando una respuesta hacia las preguntas que tenía en su cabeza pero ninguna podía tenerla al menos que el mismo Atem se las contestará. -- Debí de haber aceptado esa cena. -- Suspiro el tricolor.

De inmediato y cómo si el destino estuviera conspirando con él, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Yugi lo saco y verificó quien era: _“Número desconocido_ ”.

-¿Hola?-

-Hola pequeño-

\--¿¡Atem?!. -- Exclamó sorprendido Yugi al escuchar la voz de su viejo amigo. -- ¿C-cómo conseguiste mi número telefónico?.—

Atem sonrió con malicia y divertido.

\-- Digamos que tengo mis métodos para llegar a ti. -- Canturreo mientras caminaba en los solitarios pasillos silenciosos.

\-- Está bien. ¿Y me llamas por qué?. –

\-- ¿Pensaste en mi propuesta de la cena?. –

\--¡Oh! Eso. -- Yugi se sonrojo. -- Estaba pensando en eso ahora. –

\--¿Y qué dices?. -- Sonaba emocionado Atem mientras se subía a un carro que generosamente había pedido a uno de sus empleados, Mamá y Seth irían de vuelta a la empresa pues el trabajo ya estaba hecho ahora solo faltaba deshacerse del parásito de su clon.

\-- Claro, acepto tu invitación. -- Dijo Yugi emocionado, la sola idea de que tendría una cita con Atem le emocionaba.

\-- ¿En serio?. -- La viva emoción recalcaban las palabras de Atem.

\-- Claro. –

\-- Entonces pasare a recogerte a tu casa en 10 minutos. –

\-- De hecho no estoy en mi casa, puedo enviarte la dirección si quieres. –

Atem quería impresionar a Yugi, de hecho quería asegurarse de que conexión con él seguía vigente aun cuándo ha pasado un largo tiempo separados.

\-- No lo hagas, solo espérame en tu lugar. Iré por ti. –

\--¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo lo harás si no sabes dónde estoy?. –

Atem freno el auto cuando visualizo a Yugi parado sobre cera y se quedó contemplándolo algunos segundos mientras se acercaba a él.

\-- ¿Estás seguro?. –

\-- Impresionante. -- Dijo Yugi al verlo en frente de él de nuevo.

\-- Te dije que te encontraría. –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos a seguir:
> 
> * Tanto Yami como Atem sabe la existencia del otro.
> 
> * Yami y Atem, aun que no se conocen en persona tienen una fuerte rivalidad. Tanto que se odian a muerte.
> 
> * Mokuba es puro amor y paz, la violencia nunca le a gustado.
> 
> * Yugi no sabe de la existencia de Yami, solo sabe que hay un Kaiba de más.
> 
> *Mokuba sabe que Yami seria capaz de matar a sangre fría y es por eso que trata de hacer que sea más abierto, pues cómo todo ser humano tiene sentimientos.
> 
> *Aun que es doloroso, Atem volvió, pero no es por Yugi :'v, si no que volvió gracias a la existencia de Yami. Aun que en parte le ha puesto feliz el hecho de volver a ver a su pequeño.


	18. P

\-- Lo lamento mucho jóvenes, pero el señor Seto Kaiba está muerto–

Después de decir aquello el cielo grisáceo relampagueo desatando más la lluvia.

El médico forense miraba con lastima hacia el menor de cabellos azabaches, sabía que un niño no sabría manejar estas situaciones.

¿Pero quién podría?

Nadie puede lidiar con madurez ante la crisis de una muerte de alguien cercano a ti. Nadie.

Mokuba no dijo nada, ni siquiera lo intento, solo mantuvo la mirada agachada, vista hacia el suelo.

\-- Gracias por avisarnos, puede retirarse. -- Dijo Yami tomando los hombros de Mokuba para reconfortarlo.

Mientras tanto el médico se retiró de inmediato, no quería ser testigo de cómo un pequeño niño lloraba con mucho dolor al perder a su hermano.

\-- Mokuba. -- Llamo Yami al pequeño, sin embargo este se dirigió hacia el escritorio de su hermano, se sentó en la silla que tanto usaba el castaño y se dejó ahí por algunos minutos.

Yami miraba con preocupación y tristeza al pequeño, debe de dolerle, no está herido ni siquiera esta lastimado, pero el dolor que emana de él lo hiera con mucha fuerza, rompe su corazón y lo destroza en miles de pedazos.

Él no sabía comprender muy bien las emociones, apenas estaba aprendiendo y experimentando aquello a que los seres humanos no pueden escapar ni ocultar.

\-- Pequeño, realmente lamento tu perdida. -- Dijo con un atisbo de tristeza o trataba de imitarlo, de comprenderlo...

Solo quería consolar a su pequeño.

Pero lo que lo saco de su tranquilidad fue una pequeña risa que cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte.

\-- Jajajajaja, ¿perdida? ¿Lamentas mi perdida?. -- Río Mokuba con lágrimas en los ojos. -- Por si no lo sabías, yo ya había perdido a mi hermano hace mucho tiempo. Su obsesión por Atem lo enfermo, lo mató desde el primer instante en qué comenzó todo esto. Los planes para remplazarlo, tu creación y esa loca y ridícula obsesión por derrotarlo y ser el rey de los juegos... Quien murio ahora solo fue el cuerpo de mi hermano con su locura. –

Decía con amargura en su voz, se apretó la camisa fuerte, como si así aliviara el dolor que emergía de su corazón, más lagrimas surgían de sus ojos, eran incontrolables y el sentimiento de pérdida de a poco lo cegaba para sumergirlo en un abismo sin fondo para la depresión.

Entonces sucedió, Yami fue hasta su lado y lo abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho para consolarlo, para reconfortarlo, para hacerle saber que él estaba ahí para él.

Mokuba por su parte solo se aferró a Yami, lo abrazo tan fuerte cómo podía, se deshizo en sus brazos, lloro cómo todo un bebé.

Necesitaba llamar a Yugi.

* * *

***Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

\-- La cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias por invitarme. -- Dijo Yugi caminando por la cera para encaminarse hacia el auto de Atem, ya era muy tarde, debía de regresar a su casa antes de que su abuelo enloqueciera de paranoia.

\-- No hay de qué, fue todo un placer. -- Atem tomo la mano de Yugi y la beso. Esto no extraño ni por mucho ni poco al amatista pues sabía que Atem era fiel a sus modales.

Yugi se alejó un poco y continuaron caminando hablando sobre viejos tiempos, de chistes y la cultura egipcia.

\--No puedo creer que casi te casas-- Río Yugi con gracia, muy en el fondo sentía molestia y celos contenidos que luchaban por salir.

\-- Créelo. Me iba a comprometer con una reina Griega. Pero gracias a Ra no fue así. Y aquí estoy, viviendo una vida soñada. –

\-- Ya lo creo. -- Respondio Yugi con una sonrisa triunfal. Y recordó porqué había aceptado la cita. -- Por cierto, sobre el por qué estás aquí es... ¿Para quedarte? O ¿es que de nuevo seremos atacados por el rey oscuro?. –

Atem solo sonrió, subieron a la camioneta justo a tiempo, pues la lluvia comenzó a caer estrepitosamente.

\-- El clima esta bipolar hoy. -- Comento Atem arrancando el auto.

Yugi solo esperaba la respuesta de Atem, pero tras largos minutos de silencio Atem no hablo.

\-- ¿Entonces?. --Insistió Yugi, no iba a quedarse con la duda.

\-- Te llevare a casa. -- Fue lo unico que dijo y se marcharon.


	19. Q

Por fin llegue a casa, Atem me había dejado en la puerta de mi casa, lo invite a pasar, pero el dijo que debía de irse pero me aseguro que me vería luego. Deposito un beso en mi mejilla y se retiró diciéndome algo que no pude entender.

\--sa'arak lahqana habi (Te veré luego mi amor). –

Yo solo me despedí con mi mano y luego pase hacia la casa.

Note que había un silencio que me inquietaba.

-¿Abuelo?-

Lo llame esperando una respuesta pero no recibí nada a cambio, pase hacia la sala y ahí estaba, tratando de consolar a un pequeño niño de cabellos azabaches que lloraba por su mamá.

\-- ¡¿Mokuba?!. –

El niño no dudo en levantar su rostro mojado por las lágrimas, corrió hacia a mi abrazándose a mi cintura.

\-- ¿Qué pasó?. –

Pero el niño no me contestaba, seguía llorando como si la vida se le escapara, mire a mi abuelo, este me miró triste y preocupado.

\-- Hay malas noticias, Yugi. -- Dijo mi abuelo.

\--¿Qué pasó?. –

\-- Mi hermano... Mi hermano... Él está.... –

Mokuba parecía que iba a colapsarse en cualquier momento, deje mis cosas de lado y lo cargue, el llanto no podía dejarle articular nada, tuve que llevarlo al sofá, pedirle a mi abuelo que por favor hiciera un té para el pequeño, note que sus ropas estaban húmedas, ¿corrió desde su mansión hasta mi casa así? ¡No puede ser!

\-- Mokuba tienes que cambiarte, no puedes estar así vas a... –

\-- ¡SE MURIÓ!. -- Grito casi ensordeciéndome.

\-- ¿De qué estás hablando?. –

Justo en ese momento, Mokuba se desmayó, su temperatura había aumentado.

¡Debía de ayudarlo ahora!

\-- ¡Abuelo!. –

* * *

El lugar estaba lleno de policías, cintas amarillas, el hospital psiquiátrico se encontraba hecho un caos.

Pase entre las personas siendo escoltado por dos policías que me llevaban hacia la habitación donde antes residía Kaiba.

Gran sorpresa la que me lleve, que bien que Mokuba no estaba aquí para contemplar el horroroso trabajo que había hecho ese desgraciado de mi contra parte.

El cuarto estaba sangriento, todo estaba de color rojo, las paredes, la televisión hecho polvo, la cama escurría gotas de sangre.

\-- No sabemos cómo lo hizo, pero todo su cuerpo fue encontrado en pedazos, como si explotará el mismo, no encontramos granadas o residuos de pólvora, esto no tiene sentido. Lo sentimos señor.—

Se disculparon los detectives, era claro que uno simples humanos no iban a poder solucionar esto y no lo harían pues yo sabía quién había hecho esto.

\-- Solo se encontró esto en la escena del crimen. –

Sacaron una pluma blanca en una bolsa de plástico.

Lo sabía, Atem la había dejado a propósito para hacerme saber que él había provocado esto.

Y sin embargo no se lo iba a perdonar él había provocado dolor en el corazón de Mokuba y próximamente a alguien más.

\-- Lamentablemente el cuerpo del señor Kaiba no podemos restaurarlo, lo siento. –

\-- Reúnan todas las partes posibles y incinérenlos, al menos quiero cenizas. – Ordene

\-- Sí, señor. –

* * *

\-- ¿Cómo fue posible?. –

Lloré desconsoladamente, me dolía la muerte de Kaiba, ahora sabía porqué estaba llorando Mokuba y era doloroso saber que su único familiar, su hermano, había muerto dejándolo solo.

\-- Kaiba.-- Gemí su nombre con dolor.

\-- Recemos por él. -- Dijo mi abuelo consolándome mientras yo veía a Mokuba dormir con ropa seca y con su rostro demacrado por la tristeza.

* * *

En las noticias presentaban la muerte repentina de uno de los CEOS más importantes de la ciudad Dominó.

Yo diría que era un maniático pero cómo siempre uno quiere decir lo que quiere.

\-- ¿Ya estas satisfecho con la muerte de Seto Kaiba?. –

\-- ¿Satisfecho? No, para nada. –

Dije sin interés, la verdad que derramar la sangre de Kaiba me tenía sin cuidado, yo lo había ejecutado; se podría decir que el mismo había cavado su propia tumba, yo solamente fui su verdugo quien lo ayudo a trascender. Solo eso.

Pero aún quedaba una tarea por terminar.

-Estaré satisfecho cuando tenga la sangre del impostor en mis manos.-

\-- Cómo diga faraón Atem. --


	20. R

Al día siguiente me desperté sin ganas de levantarme, estaba hundido en un sin fin de cobijas, peluches que antes me había regalado Kaiba y almohadas, no quería pararme para nada, la tristeza me invadía, y mis ojos se sentían irritados por tanto llorar.

La noticia de que Kaiba había muerto me había puesto mal, muy mal, pero por Mokuba me debía de levantar he ir a verlo.

El pequeño se había quedado conmigo toda la noche, estaba enfermo y yo tenía que verlo.

Mi pobre niño, ¿cómo era posible que se enfrentará a este tipo de cosas? ¡El aun era un pequeño que no estaba dispuesto a pasar por esto!.

Salí de aquella montaña de cobijas fue algo difícil, pero lo logre, me pare con algo de dolor de espalda, había pasado la noche en el sofá tratando de descansar pero Kaiba siempre estaba en mi mente quitándome el sueño y llorando.

Fui al baño lave mi rostro tratando de quitar mi cara de zombi, fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pero me sorprendió cuando vi un desayuno completo sobre la mesa; había waffles recién preparados, café con leche, galletas y tartas de fresa.

¿Mi abuelo habrá preparado todo esto?.

No

Había una nota en la mesa donde decía que había salido a un mandado y que tardaría un poco en llegar a casa, sin embargo lo que jamás espere fue que en la nota pusiera que Yami había llegado en plena madruga y que estaba cuidando de Mokuba.

Mi corazón salto de la felicidad al leer el nombre de mi otro yo.

Atem jamás me menciono que vendría a casa, ¡tal vez se enteró de lo que paso y vino ayudar!

Con una ligera sonrisa me dirigí a mi habitación donde se encontraba Mokuba dormido. Toque la puerta tres veces y escuche su voz confirmando me que el estaba aquí.

Sin más abrí la puerta y cómo lo esperaba, él se encontraba ahí, me daba la espalda veía por la ventana y de brazos cruzados, Mokuba dormía.

\-- ¿Atem?. -- Lo llame, pero al parecer no me escuchaba, me acerque a él y le toque el hombro y ¡oh, por Dios!.

Su mirada roja me vio con sorpresa, brillaron, parecía que quería hablar pero solo abrió su boca ligeramente, se sonrojo de sobre manera.

Yo también lo hice al ver a alguien que no era Atem. Es decir, se parecía mucho, pero no era el verdadero Atem que conocía, no era mi Yami.

\-- ¿Quién Eres?. -- Pregunte impactado.

Él desconocido solo se acercó más a mi y me tomo de las mejillas, me sonroje mucho menos estaba muy cerca de mi.

\-- Eres tú. -- Dijo.

\-- ¿Ah?. –

\-- Yugi.-- Pronunció mi nombre con afecto, acarició mis mejillas con gentileza. -- Eres más bello en persona, mi amor. –

\-- ¿¡Eh?!.—

El Yami que están enfrente de mi Sonrió y al mismo tiempo me beso.


	21. S

\-- ¡Apártate de mi!. –

Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, no sabía de quien se trataba este sujeto o porqué me había besado, pero en definitiva mi corazón sentía que no era mi Yami al que hace años conozco.

\-- ¿¡Quién demonios eres?!. -- Espete con enojó y confusión manteniendo mi distancia, no quería estar cerca de él.

Él por su parte me miró atónito, sorprendido y puedo decir que avergonzado.

\-- Yo... Es qué... Mmm. -- Balbuceo un poco, no comprendía que trataba de decirme, desvío la mirada hacia el suelo abochornado. -- No pensé realmente mis acciones, sólo actúe, disculpa mi atrevimiento. –

Disculparse no iba hacer suficiente, este sujeto era un desconocido y se encontraba en mi habitación con Mokuba.

Rápidamente me acerque a Mokuba para despertarlo y llevármelo lejos de ese extraño, no iba a exponer al pequeño en peligro. Ya de por sí la situación era mala.

\--No. -- En un breve instante y antes de que tocará a Mokuba, él me detuvo de mi brazo firmemente sin llegar a lastimarme. Le mire extrañado y a la vez preocupado, pues estaba tan cerca de mi que temí que me hiriera. -- Debes dejar que descanse adecuadamente. Él no está bien. -- Dijo con tono triste mirando a Mokuba con atención y preocupación. -- Te pido que salgas de aquí. –

¿Qué? ¿Y este tipo quien se creía que era para hablarme de esa manera? ¡Era mi casa y mi habitación!.

Sin duda iba a protestar cuando de repente, Mokuba comenzó a toser un poco pero no era grave, se volteo del otro lado para seguir durmiendo.

El sujeto que se hacía pasar por Atem se acercó al azabache, trate de detenerlo pero el me dijo con su mirada en que no le haría daño a Mokuba; en sus ojos podía notar que solo quería protegerlo y cuidarlo.

Sentí un extraño alivio al ver esa mirada, lo deje pasar y me senté en la cama, observando cada movimiento que hacía.

Posó su mano en la frente de Mokuba cerro los ojos y solo suspiro.

\-- Ya bajo la temperatura. -- Me miró de reojo. -- Solo quiero procurar que tome sus medicinas. No quiero que enferme gravemente. –

Asentí.

Él se paró, se puso frente a mi.

\-- Quisiera hablar. –

Me mantuve callado esperando lo que sea.

\-- No quiero hacerlo aquí. -- Prosiguió encaminándose a la puerta, la abrió y me hizo un ademán de que saliera.

\-- No confío en ti. -- Dije, me mantuve en mi posición, no iba a salir con él, no me transmitía confianza. Además no lo conocía, ¡era un extraño!, irónicamente, un extraño que se parecía mucho a mi amor platónico.

\-- Solo quiero hablar Yugi. -- Me dijo. -- No te haré daño, me está prohibido hacerlo. -- Añadió sin importancia.

¿Cómo cree que confiaré en él después de decir aquello?.

\-- Prefiero quedarme. --Respondí.

\-- Se qué tienes preguntas y las contestaré todas. -- Dijo serio. Yo no me lo creía. Era un raro ese extraño. -- Te diré él cómo es que me parezco a Atem. –

Eso no me lo esperaba, me había tomado por sorpresa.

\-- Y te diré muchas cosas más, incluso, puedo decirte cómo salvar tu vida. –

* * *

******En otra parte******

Miraba el horizonte con una copa en mano llena de vino tinto, su camisa estaba desabrochada, su corbata esta desarreglada a medio camino, lucia unos pantalones de vestir negros y sonreía juguetón mientras bebía un poco de su copa.

Atem estaba en su habitación en silencio, admirando la vista mientras estaba sentado en un sofá, había tenido una noche alocada, divertida y “desestresante”; se encontraba de buen humor hoy ya que iba ser un día importante para él.

Tres toquidos se escuchan en la puerta, Atem solo dice un: pase, y con seguridad Mana pasa a la habitación con su uniforme de secretaria y con una tablet que portaba toda la información de Kaiba Corps.

\-- Asumo que no iras a trabajar. –

\-- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver a un hombre que cree que puede manipularme a su antojo y robarme mi imperio que he forjado estos seis meses. –

Mana solo escuchaba con una ceja alzada, tecla a la tablet obteniendo cada vez más información detallada de Kaiba y sus “pasa tiempos”.

\-- Entonces Seth se encargará esta vez de despojar el alma de ese hombre. -- Sentenció Mana.

\-- Así es. -- Dijo. -- y por favor háganlo lucir como un paro cardíaco y no sean tan malos. –

\-- ¿Cómo tú?. -- Cuestionó Mana sin temor alguno. Atem por su parte solo podía sonreír cada vez más.

\-- Se lo merecía. Infringió una ley de los Dioses Egipcios, ¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le aplaudiera por su estupidez?. –

\-- Pudiste detenerlo. –

\-- Lo intente y no me escucho. -- Se defendió Atem. -- Creyó que era una alucinación suya, Kaiba ya estaba enfermo mentalmente, ya ko distinguía que era real y que no cuándo Yugi le ganó en esa competencia suya para volver a construir el rompecabezas. ¿Qué se te olvida el día cuándo me fue a ver al más allá?. –

\-- Recuerdo que le tuviste que borrar la memoria y mandarlo al mundo de los vivos porqué se desintegraba. –

\-- Mi peor error fue darle una segunda oportunidad y mandarlo a casa, pero el ya estaba demente y creo un réplica exacta de mi, copio mis recuerdos y mis memorias. –

Atem apretó sus puños hasta que se volvieron blancos.

Realmente estaba furioso, su buen humor ya se había ido con la charla actual.

Un humano se había robado su identidad y había formado vida con ello.

\-- Los dioses me permitieron estar en este mundo si llevaba a cabo el plan de asesinar a mi copia y a los que lo rodean. Así qué no importe qué. Voy hacerlo, lo asesinare. Por mi y por Yugi. –


	22. T

\--¿S-Salvar mi vida?. –

Tartamudeo, note el tintineo del miedo en sus ojos que me reflejaban a mismo con el semblante serio.

\-- Sí. -- Respondí con calma, no quería alterarlo, no demasiado rápido ; Ya sabía lo mucho que significaba Yugi para Atem. Así qué sabía la debilidad de ese faraón, pero...

¿Infringirle daño a Yugi? ¿Podría desobedecer las órdenes de Mokuba?, ¿podría asesinar al tricolor que estaba enfrente de mí?

Ahora sabía quién era Yugi Mutó, no por nada me pase toda la noche investigándolo; cuando lo vi por primera vez en el sofá durmiendo, supe de inmediato quien era él, memorias, que no eran mías pero si del faraón, cruzaron por mi cabeza de solo verlo.

Yugi era el objetivo a asesinar, el perfecto sebo para atraer a Atem y terminar con esto de una vez, vengado a mi padre cómo él me lo había pedido; cómo su última voluntad.

Me acerque a él cauteloso, el respinga en su lugar, no se aleja y me tomó el tiempo debido de tomar uno de sus mechones rubios y acariciarlo en la yema de mis dedos; es suave y lindo, enmarca perfectamente su lindo rostro, sus ojos muestran inocencia y un fuerte brillo que va hipnotizándome de apoco.

No me doy cuenta cuando fue que estaba tan cerca de él, la charla había pasado a segunda cosa cuando sus ojos me miraron fijamente, como si no quisiera perder la vista de mi.

Siento que se para el tiempo o lo vuelve más lento cuándo veo que ambos nos vamos acercando de nuevo, ¿qué es esto?, me pregunto, trato de parar pero mi mente me dice que no lo haga; _"esto es lo correcto"._

Uno mis labios con los de él, Yugi, sin protesta alguna los uno con los míos; un toque suave, tímido, pero lindo, a fín de cuentas, tome su cintura y lo apegue más a mi, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y profundizo el beso.

Estaba confundido, se supone que yo no debería de hacer esto. Pero algo misterioso me empujaba hacer esto, sentía que debía de consolar a Yugi de distintas formas y pedirle, suplicarle por su perdón por haberme _"ido"_ de su vida.

Cerramos ambos los ojos.

Mi mente trabajo de nuevo, atrayendo memorias nuevas y a mi cabeza atrajo una escena peculiar; una despedida, podía ver a Yugi llorar mientras me rogaba con su mirada que me quedara, que no lo abandonará, pero ya había sido tomada la decisión.

Regrese a la realidad cuando escuché pequeños sollozos de su parte, abrí mis ojos y note que lloraba, ahora se aferraba a mi camisa y la apretaba entre sus manos, tenía levemente su ceño fruncido, aun sus ojos cerrados pero con lágrimas bajando todavía.

\-- Perdón. -- Me disculpe en silencio. Yugi recargo su cabeza en mi pecho, negó con la cabeza y siguió sollozando.

\-- No tienes porqué. -- Dijo con su clara voz rota. -- Yo me deje. –

\--¿Y entonces por qué lloras?. -- Pregunté, su cuerpo volvió a encresparse, aumento sus sollozos y entonces dijo algo que me heló la sangre.

\-- Te escuche... -- Dijo. -- Escuche tus pensamientos acerca de mí. -- Levantó su rostro llorosos, mirándome mientras sus ojos cristalinos, me miraban con suplica y un miedo profundo. Me sentí muy mal de verlo así, deseaba en lo más profundo de mi ser poder consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, sin embargo esas palabras no podía cumplirlas. -- ¿E-es cierto?. -- Tembló su voz. -- ¿V-vas a matarme?. –

¡¿Cómo carajos se enteró de eso?!

\-- La conexión. -- Contestó sorprendiéndome más. -- Aún no tienes el control de todo acerca de ti, ¿verdad experimento YS 03?.—

Mi sangre se heló, ¿C-cómo demonios sabía la clave de mi código?.

Por su parte, Yugi se separó, limpio sus lágrimas, se dirigió hacia un mueble cercano y sacó unos cuantos papeles que me dio.

\-- Kaiba no era muy bueno ocultando cosas. De verdad, yo deseaba de todo corazón que esto no fuera real. Pero lo fue. -- Se le escapo otro sollozo mientras veía toda la información acerca de mi. -- ¿Cuál es tu propósito conmigo?. –

\-- Asesinarte. -- Respondí con pesadez en mi voz.

\-- ¿Y lo harás?. -- Preguntó mirándome preocupado.

\-- No. -- Respondí.

Vi cómo Yugi jadeo, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, más lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos y las quito rápidamente, me volvió abrazar.

Quedé consternado por un momento.

\-- Entonces eres tú. -- Me dijo. Se volvió a separar de mi, se fue a otro mueble y de ahí saco un papiro junto con una pluma dorada. Me lo extendió, pude reconocer perfectamente la letra de Seto Kaiba que decía toda la verdad acerca de mi existencia y porqué había sido creado.

Mi padre no estaba loco porqué quería, había sido maldecido; con el hecho de siempre enfrentarse a Atem siempre, si aún estaba vivo o no, claro, eso lo llevó a la locura y mi creación para al menos, calmarse tan siquiera un poco.

Pero al parecer la maldición fue tan fuerte que la locura creció más en él.

Pero, ¿En qué consistía mi creación y al mismo tiempo la aparición de Atem?

Claro, la carta lo decía todo.

También fue maldecido; lo se pararon, lo condenaron a tener dos mitades: parte buena y parte mala, estaban destinadas a reencontrarse y pelearse hasta la muerte, hasta que uno solo quedara vivo. Reclamando el premio por el que siempre han deseado tener.

Esa fueron las últimas palabras que leí de la carta de mi padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos:
> 
> * Yugi recibía papiros de ese tipo, antiguos, que le contaban como iba la vida de Atem en el más allá, de una persona desconocida. 
> 
> * Yugi en un día de trabajo se metió a la oficina de Seto a recoger algunos encargos, pero Seto como andaba "en su locura", olvidó los papeles de la creación de Yami en su escritorio , Yugi cuando los vio, no pudo evitar tener la curiosidad y los leyó dándose cuenta de esto. Así que los tomó y los guardo. Seto al no encontrar dichos papeles, lo atribuyo a que los había olvidado en laboratorio donde trabajaba la creación de Yami. Así que no le tomo mucha importancia.
> 
> * Se supone que Yugi nunca debía de enterarse del proyecto Yami, pero lo hizo. Sin embargo queria creer que Seto no sería capaz de hacer tan semejante cosa, ya vio que si. 
> 
> *Yugi guarda muchos secretos.
> 
> *La verdad está apunto de ser lanzada.
> 
> *Atem es o no es la parte oscura.
> 
> *Atem, cuando era Faraón y Seto lo visito en el antiguo Egipto, anduvieron. Pero Atem, el. Original y único, seguía enamorado de Yugi. 
> 
> * Para Atem Yugi siempre será su primer amor. 
> 
> *Yami siente cierto amor por Yugi, es inevitable y su contra parte también.


	23. U

El cuerpo le tiembla de pies a cabeza, no puede evitar dejar de temblar aún a pesar de que se mantiene abrazado al cuerpo de Yami, el no puede evitar temblar, se encuentra en peligro y no sabe cómo proceder.

¿Cómo continuaría su vida sabiendo que estaba al borde de la muerte?.

\-- Yo... Yo... Yo no se qué hacer, ¿qué debo hacer?, n-no puedo verlo, no puedo confrontarlo, ¿qué hago cuándo lo vea?, ¿corro? ¿Me alejo?. –

Los ojos de Yugi tintinearon con terror, se siente indefenso y solo Yami está a su alcance para que lo reconfortarlo y protegerlo, solo puede ofrecerle eso, por ahora.

\-- No tienes porqué enfrentarte sólo a él, yo estaré contigo. En todo momento. Estaremos bien.

Yami correspondió el abrazo sin saber que desde las escaleras Mokuba los estaba viendo con preocupación.

…………………………………………………………..

Los días para todos se volvieron grises, el sol se había ido y las nubes y la lluvia llegaron.

El funeral de Seto Kaiba se llevaba a acabo entre familiares y amigos que sufrían la pérdida del castaño, otros sólo disfrutaban del momento y se regocijaban en silenció y pocos sólo miraban con desinterés la situación, entre ellos estaba Atem atento, viendo a Yugi, a Mokuba y a ese extraño guardia que abrazaba a ambos y que debes en cuando lo veía a él.

Yugi seguía tratando de no llorar frente a Mokuba, el pequeño estaba deshecho, no paraba de llorar, parecía un pobre bebé que necesitaba ser atendido de inmediato. Yugi se encargaba de abrazarlo tan fuerte como podía diciéndole que todo estaría bien.

………………………………………………………………………

La mansión de Mokuba estaba sumida en completo silencio, en la habitación de Mokuba se encontraba al pequeño empacando todas sus cosas: ropas, juguetes, su laptop y teléfono y un cuadro familiar donde solo se encontraba Mokuba y Seto estando en la playa sonriendo.

Yugi esperaba abajo sentado y viendo el personal salir de la mansión recién vendida a un nuevo comprador.

\-- ¿De verdad vas hacerte cargo de él?. -- Atem preguntó fingiendo preocupación y refiriéndose a Mokuba.

Yugi intentaba no alarmarse y huir de ahí, su cuerpo temblaba un poco y trataba de controlarse.

\-- Es parte de mi familia. -- Yugi agradeció internamente por no tartamudear, se sentía nervioso en cada segundo que pasaba frente a Atem. -- Y la familia nunca te deja. -- Aquello último lo dijo sobre todo para Atem quien capto de inmediato.

Mokuba venía bajando sus ojos junto con aquel guardia misterioso que había vigilado los movimientos de Atem desde la estancia de arriba.

Yugi al ver al dúo se paró de inmediato y camino rápidamente hasta estar alado de Mokuba y el guardia.

\-- ¿Ya nos vamos?. -- Pregunto Yugi apresuradamente esperando a que Mokuba y Yami le dijeran que sí.

\-- Sí, estoy listo. -- Dijo Mokuba desanimado y en alerta. Miro a Atem. -- Gracias por venir Atem. –

\-- No fue nada. -- Respondió el otro.

\-- Hay que irnos. -- Dijo Yami en suspiró, tomando las manos de Yugi y de Mokuba para salir, sin embargo, Atem tomó la mano de Yugi, este rápidamente se encrespo, Yami lo vio de reojo bajo esos lentes oscuros que portaba para no ser reconocido, así que rápidamente jalo a Yugi del otro lado donde estaba Mokuba interponiéndose entre Atem y él.

\-- Lo lamento pero Yugi y Mokuba tienen muchas cosas que... –

Enseguida Yugi y Mokuba se sorprendieron al ver como Atem golpeaba a Yami en el rostro botando las gafas y el Sombrero que se había puesto para no ser visto para Atem, pero viendo la escena ahora.

Atem se enfrentaba a Yami.

Y este último respondió de igual forme con un golpe que hizo tambalear al Moreno, pero rápidamente se repuso.

\-- Voy a mandarte a donde perteneces. Momia. -- Reto Yami listo para pelear, por parte Atem este solo pudo sonreír y prepararse para la lucha.

\--De muéstrame lo que tienes. -- Gruñó Atem.


	24. V

Los vidrios están esparcidos por todo el lugar.

Hay muebles rotos, cuchillos tirados por donde sea.

Y

Sangre.

Mucha sangre.

Yugi sigue abrazando aquel cuerpo sin vida.

No puede creer lo que está viendo frente de él.

¡Todo fue muy rápido! Y al mismo tiempo tan brusco y agresivo.

\-- Debía de morir. -- Escucha a sus espaldas. Pero tan bien escucha a Mokuba llorar del miedo al presenciar aquella escena tan sangrienta que le a provocado náuseas, asco y desagrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos:
> 
> ×Mokuba tiene miedo.
> 
> ×Yugi está aterrorizado y tiene miedo, mucho miedo.
> 
> ×Alguien de los Faraones ya se murió.
> 
> ×Atem utilizo un cuchillo.
> 
> ×Y Yami un arma de fuego.


	25. W

La caja está llena.

El cielo grisáceo.

Llueve sin parar.

Tres personas se reúnen, sólo para despedir al joven que se encuentra en el ataúd.

 _“Al menos está acompañado.”,_ piensa Mokuba mientras ve la caja bajar lentamente y luego ve a los sepulteros enterrarlo.

El azabaches mira a su costado y nota a Yugi con la mirada pérdida hacia la lápida que describe al Faraón Atem, _"un ser querido para todos sus amigos",_ está escrito.

Mientras tanto Yami se dedica a consolar a Yugi, no dice nada, solo posa una mano en el hombro de Yugi, y este a su misma vez reposa su cabeza en el pecho de Yami.

\-- Todo estará bien. -- Logra escuchar Mokuba de la boca a Yami. -- Ya todo acabó. –

\-- No del todo. -- Murmura Yugi. -- Quiero saber dónde comenzó todo esto. --


	26. X

Después del funeral, Yugi solicito ver el lugar donde todo habia comenzado, Mokuba accedió, Incluso Yami, él solo quería que todo esto terminará.

\-- ¿Esto es todo?. -- Yugi pregunta al ver todo el laboratorio, se representa en colores blancos, hay laboratorios científicos, cápsulas vacías con alguna sustancia que se parece al agua, pero no hay personal. Esta vació debido a las órdenes de Mokuba de dejar las instalaciones pues serian “Removidas”, una vez que Yugi decida irse.

\-- Sí. -- Responde Yami. Yugi se voltea verlo, una vez se acerca a una capsula con el código de Yami.

\-- ¿Estuviste aquí?. -- Pregunta Yugi, Yami asiente. -- ¿Cómo?. –

\-- Si te refieres a cómo fui creado, verás.... Yo soy la parte de Atem, el original, cuando nos separamos fue en el más _"allá_ ", siendo su parte viva, me desintegraba por completo. Atem, (la parte oscura), fue diferente, el podía tolerar estar allá, yo no... Kaiba, que en paz descanse, en el debido tiempo en los primeros días que fui creado me dijo que la parte mala trata d da trata de asesinarme aun cuando yo estaba inconsciente; Kaiba me salvo y nos trajo de nuevo a tierra firme. -- Respiro hondamente Yami. -- Por supuesto, cuando me trajeron a la tierra de los vivos, estaba inestable, podía resistir apenas los espasmos de dolor que recorrían mi cuerpo, pero Kaiba sabía que no duraría tanto tiempo estando al aire libre, un hospital no era una opción, necesitaba de un equipo especializado, por ello... Creo este laboratorio.

\-- Te salvo la vida. -- Susurro Yugi con pesar pero dentro de él sentía una enorme felicidad, Kaiba, a pesar de tener esa actitud tan fría con los demás, sabía que tenía muy buen corazón.

Yugi camino un poco más donde se encontró con una puerta gris la cuál decía: “ _Restringido, ¡alto riesgo!”._ Miró a su lado y noto un lector de mano.

\--¿Qué hay aquí?.-

Yami se acercó a la puerta, la verdad es que no sabía, muchas veces Kaiba le dijo que no hiciera caso a la puerta y ni siquiera se acercará por más que la curiosidad lo llamara hacia la puerta, se alejara; pues no estaba listo, ni hacer responsable de lo que había adentro.

Necesitaba de otra persona.

El oji- rojo puso su mano en el lector, la máquina lo leyó.

DENEGADO.

Era lo que decía la máquina.

Mokuba entonces se acercó con curiosidad, también su hermano le había negado la entrada, jamás le dijo lo que había ahí dentro. Aún que Kaiba se pasaba las horas ahora adentro junto con dos personas especializadas en genética y ciencia.

El azabache, de igual forma puso su mano en el lector.

DENEGADO.

\--¿Qué?, ¿por qué?. -- Cuestiono Mokuba.

\-- A lo mejor es una falla de la máquina. -- Comentó Yugi.

\-- No lo creo. -- Susurro Mokuba y comenzó a buscar con su mirada que podría usar para abrir la puerta. -- Yami ayúdame a buscar algo con que abrir. –

-Bien-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a buscar, alguna herramienta, o una llave. Mientras entras tanto e inconscientemente Yugi se recargo en el lector.

ACCESO CONCEDIDO. BIENVENIDO, JOVEN MUTO.

La puerta entonces se abrió a la par dejando una extraña luz blanca que se fue opacando hasta ser una luz débil, ara dejar ver una capsula pequeña en forma de huevo hecha de metal. Había señales, unas flechas que iban indicándole que avanzará.

Yugi dio unos cuantos pasos guiado por aquel artefacto que brillaba como el oro.

Mokuba y Yami miraron hacia la puerta, donde Yugi había entrado, pero de pronto, la puerta cerró impidiéndole el paso.

\-- ¡Yugi!. -- Grito Yami, llegando a la puerta muy tarde.

Por el otro lado Yugi grito el nombre de Yami y golpeando la puerta de metal.

\-- ¡YAMI!, ¡Mokuba!, ¡abran la puerta!. -- Grito el tricolor menor, pero no hubo respuesta. Maldijo internamente, miro hacia adelante, ¿habrá otra salida del otro lado?, ¿o estaba encerrado?.

Bien, echar un vistazo no hace nada mal, ¿o sí?.

Siendo cauteloso, siguió las flechas, y estas lo llevaron al enorme pedeztal donde había aquel objeto metálico, Yugi reviso si no había otra salida, pero no había nada, estaba completamente solo.

O eso creyó.

De pronto, en frente de él se le apareció el mismo Seto Kaiba, solo que en un pequeño holograma.

-Bienvenido Yugi a mi laboratorio. -- Dijo Kaiba en la transmisión que habia dejado con anticipación. -- Si estás viendo esto, quiere decir que morí y que ahora tienes bajo a tu cargo a Mokuba y a Yami. Pero no están solos en esto, se que Atem, el lado oscuro, ha intentado asesinarte y tomarte a la fuerza. Pero si estás aquí, es porqué sobreviviste al ataque gracias a que Yami te protegió como se lo ordene, pero mi mensaje debe ser rápido, no te go mucho tiempo. Dile a Mokuba que le deje un mensaje especial en su latptop, y a ti, Yugi en la tuya. Se que estarás confundido y abrumado, pero lo único que que debes de saber, es que esto, aún no termina... Te dejo encargado a Mokuba, cuídalo mucho por mi y a Yami, dile que lamento haberme comportado de esa manera con él, pero es que no tenía opción. En fin. Tú misión, Yugi, es...

De pronto la máquina comenzó hacer ruido, como si estuviera drenado agua y después las compuertas se comenzaron abrir.

\-- Qué cuides de tu hijo y de Atem, tu original Mou hitori no boku .-

En ese momento unos lloriqueos comenzaron a escuchar por la pequeña habitación, el mensaje de Kaiba terminó y un Yugi aturdido se movió hacia la máquina donde había un pequeño ser esperando ser consolado y también...

LA AUTODESTRUCCIÓN COMENZARÁ EN 20 MINUTOS.

Se escucharon en los altavoces.

No había tiempo que perder para comenzar a hacer preguntas, sobre Kaiba, sobre el faraón o del bebé, que iba cubriendo con su abrigo.

La puerta donde había entrado se abrió de improvisto Yami y Mokuba se alegraron de ver al menor, pero tan pronto cómo lo vio, Yugi les dijo que debían de salir ¡AHORA!


	27. Y

**[ 6 meses después]**

Yugi palmeo suavemente la espalda del bebé para calmarlo, se encontraba removiéndose entre sus brazos, su hijo trataba de llorar pero Yugi lo evita meciéndolo a un ritmo acompasado.

\- ¿Necesitas que te ayude?. –

Yami se siente alado de Yugi, se acerca a ver al pequeño Haru, este abre los ojos lentamente, sus ojos amatistas brillan con esplendor, Yugi le ve con mucho amor, su hijo se parece tanto a su padre, a pesar de ser un proyecto en genética humana experimental.

\- Estoy bien. - Responde Yugi con una sonrisa mientras gira su vista a Yami.

\- Me da gusto escuchar eso. - Menciona Yami, quien ahora carga a Haru con mucho cuidado.

\- ¿Cómo está Mokuba?. - Pregunta Yugi.

\- Va bien en la escuela, a mejorado mucho en todos los aspectos. –

Haru ahora bosteza, una acción que enternece a Yami.

\- Es lindo. - Dijo Yami. - No puedo creer que se parezca tanto a mi. - El ojo-carmín acaricia suavemente los mechones alborotados de Haru, el bebé sonríe Y Yami solo puede brindarle un beso en la frente consiguiéndose unas pequeñas carcajadas del niño.

\- ¿Ya comió?. –

\- Estaba a punto de alimentarlo. - Dijo Yugi sonrojándose, pues alimentar a Haru era un poco vergonzoso para él, ya que desde que Haru nació sus pezones habían estado sensibles, se habían hinchado un poco y también comenzaba a lactar, lo cual era un poco raro.

Yami sólo se apegó más a Yugi y le beso su frente.

\- Sí tienes problemas en alimentarlo, puedo ayudarte de nuevo. - Yami le guiño un ojo, consiguiendo que Yugi se sonrojara con fuerza.

\- E-eso no hará falta. - Tartamudea Yugi colorado. - Yo... Yo puedo. –

-¿Seguro?. - Sonríe pícaro. - La última vez no te salía leche y necesitaste de mi ayuda. Anda, si me lo pides, puedo ayudarte de nuevo, no te avergüences. - Yami se acerca a Yugi a la par de su oreja. - Después de alimentar a Haru, puedes alimentarme a mi también. –

Yugi grita internamente, Yami era un verdadero pervertido, oh, realmente no sabía que estaba pensando en el momento en que acepto estar juntos.

Pero bueno.

Yami era su pervertido y prometido y no podía pedir nada más...

Aun que a veces...

Se preguntaba si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto; la tormenta ya pasó.

Atem está muerto, o al menos su lado oscuro.

Yami está vivo y conserva gran esencia de su verdadero amado, y eso agradece.

Kaiba falleció pero eso no impide que se recordado día con día por todos y sobre todo por su hermano; El apellido Kaiba seguiría en pie.

Pero aún Yugi tiene esa espinita de duda y curiosidad.

¿Cómo fue que Atem fue separado a la mitad?, ¿cómo fue la historia entre Kaiba y Atem?, ¿qué pasó realmente entre ellos y cuál fue el verdadero motivo por la que Kaiba creo a Haru?.

Aquellas preguntas seguirían siendo una incógnita para él, pues nada ni nadie respondería eso, ni siquiera en el mensaje que le dejo a Mokuba y Yugi.


	28. Z

El experimento había sido un éxito, podía ver el desierto, podía sentir el vibrante calor del antiguo Egipto.

Sonrió con eficiencia y con gusto, al fin podía re- encontrarme con Atem, mi rival y mi amor platónico.

Tal vez podría profesar le mi amor, claro, después de un duelo.

Pero, ¿él sería capaz de reconocerme?, ¿cuál será su reacción cuando me vea?

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, que la espera vale la pena.

Yo había esperado mucho por Atem, las locuras que hice por él y por amor, aún que este no fuera correspondido.

Yo sabía que Atem estaba enamorado de Yugi, me daba cuenta por la forma en la que hablaba de él y en la forma en la que veía a Muto.

No niego que envidiaba Yugi, incluso sentí celos de que él pudiera tener la atención de mi querido y apreciado faraón.

Pero ahora yo, estaba aquí, con el único objetivo de poder obtener un último duelo con Atem, o eso era lo que planeaba al principio.

Pues desde que me había reunido con el lo único que había conseguido era una amable hospitalidad por parte del egipcio, me brindo el duelo que le pedí y como siempre el único que gano fue él, no quise replicar, solamente me rendí por fin.

Me importaba más estar a su lado e ir aprendiendo de la cultura egipcia junto con Atem.

Pero al paso del tiempo que iba pasando con él, más sentía las ganas por confesarme hasta que llegue a un determinado punto donde no pude soportar más y lo solté tal cual.

El momento no podía ser más que perfecto.

Me había llevado a conocer el río niño, el cielo estaba decorado de un hermoso atardecer rojo con algunos tonos naranjos. Él remojaba sus pies por el agua mientras yo esperaba a su lado cómo siempre.

\- Y por allá están las pirámides. - Me termino de contar aquel relato que ni siquiera le preste atención. Sin embargo me llene de valor y proseguí a hablar.

\- Atem, tengo que decirte algo. - Hable seriamente, corte aquel ambiente cómodo para pasar a uno incómodo y lleno de suspenso.

El moreno volteo a verme con una mirada que expresaba lo que él ya sabía acerca de mis sentimientos.

El moreno volteo a verme con una mirada que expresaba lo que él ya sabía acerca de mis sentimientos.

Me acobarde al ver esa mirada, seré rechazado, pero... ¡Al diablo la cobardía!, ya estaba aquí, ¡ya no podía echar para atrás!.

Si me rechaza, que sea rápido, comprenderé que siga enamorado de Yugi.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. - Me pregunta. Mi cuerpo comienza a templar todo mi ser ahora es un manojo de nervios.

\- Yo... Yo debo de confesarte algo importante. –

Atem sale del agua y se planta frente a mi para verme directamente.

Joder con que él me vea de esa forma interesada solo me siento como un idiota, sus ojos de color como un par de cerezos rojos y brillantes me ven como si fuera lo más intrigante de su vida... Trago saliva, de verdad estoy considerando en tragarme mis sentimientos y despedazar los uno a uno.

Doy algunos pasos hacia atrás, agacho la mirada y no digo nada, es mejor callarme.

-Lamento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, Kaiba. - Su voz dolida hace que levante la mirada dolido, pero aquel dolor desaparece y se vuelve asombro cuando veo a Atem llorar. - Realmente lo siento. - Solloza y luego se cubre su rostro, aquel gesto solo hace que se me estruje el corazón, no puede evitar envolverlo con un abrazo, Atem oculta su rostro en mi pecho, aprieta mi camisa entre sus manos.

\- Perdona, es que... - Se calla de golpe, pero yo prosigo.

\- Quisieras que fuera él, ¿no?. –

Atem desvía la mirada, me da la razón y yo solo puedo sonreír tristemente.

\- Perdona. - Me dice bajamente y lentamente comienza alejarse de mi, lo cual evito al atraerlo a mi y besarlo.

Seré un completo estúpido, Atem me odiara por hacerle esto, pero no se me ocurrió nada para que él no se separara de mi lado.

Termine el beso y deje que se alejara de mi, pero él no lo hizo, se quedó en su lugar, tocó sus labios, sus mejillas estaban sonrojada al igual que las mías, tintinean sus ojos con un extraño brillo.

\- Se que no soy correspondido y que no tengo oportunidad contigo, no busco remplazar a Muto, se que es tu gran amor y tu al mío. Pero al menos, ¿me permitirías el honor de poder sanar a tu corazón? –

El tiempo siguió pasando y como prometí, estuve a su lado en todo momento, no me fui, trataba de consolar y satisfacer a Atem en todos los sentidos posibles, tuvimos sexo, solo unas cuantas veces, pero a medida de que pasábamos más tiempo juntos, mi perspectiva de él había cambiado por completo; ya no estaba enamorado de él, me había vuelto su mejor amigo, si es que podía decirse así, lo escuchaba, lo aconsejaba, pero él jamás se había olvidado de Yugi.

El amatista realmente había enamorado a Atem, y a veces en las noches, podía escuchar al Faraón que estaría haciendo. El chico de ojos amatista, ¿lo habrá olvidado?, ¿seguiría recordándolo?, ¿seguiría queriéndolo?, porqué él seguía queriendo y amando, aún en el otro mundo.

A veces, incluso se quejaba de la decisión que había tenido.

\- ¿Realmente lo extrañas mucho?. –

\- Cómo no tienes idea. –

\- ¿Por qué te enamoraste de él? ¿Y no de esa chica...?, ¿cómo se llamaba?. –

-¿Anzu?-

\- Sí, ella. - Dije comiendo una manzana.

\- Pues siendo sinceros, ella no era para mí. - dijo un poco incómodo. A saber lo que haya pasado con ella y él.

-¿Y de Yugi?-

En ese momento escuché a Atem suspirar de amor.

\- De Mi querido aibou, eso es muy fácil; la manera en la que es, su amabilidad, su gentileza y su decisión, su valentía, su fuerza y bondad fue lo que me conquistó, pero sobre todo su perseverancia, Yugi es todo para mi. –

Sonreí, hurgue en mi abrigo y saque mi teléfono para buscar entre las imagines.

\- A veces me pongo a pensar si aquel niño que conocí a cambiado y tengo el temor de que me haya olvidado. - Le escucho decir nostálgico. - Quisiera poder volverlo a ver. –

Me levanto y voy directo a él, le toco el hombro, él se voltea y le muestro la foto que le fue tomada a Yugi a escondidas por Mokuba.

A Atem se le iluminan los ojos, toma el aparato entre sus manos y sonríe al ver a Yugi sonreír mientras sostiene una caja dorada donde antiguamente residían las piezas del rompecabezas.

\- Es hermoso. Ha crecido y se a vuelto... –

-¿Legal?, si yo también lo creo. - Le interrumpo y el moreno se sonroja, adivine en lo que pensaba.

\- Iba a decir que sea ha vuelto un chico hermoso, pero gracias por exponer mis pensamientos. - Ríe nervioso, luego suspira. - Me hubiera gustado estar con él y formar una familia. –

-¿Querías hijos?. –

-Por supuesto. - dice. - Quería tan siquiera un niño. - Suspira emocionado y le brillan los ojos. - Pero ahora eso no se puede. - Sus expresiones cambian a una de tristeza.

El cielo se está nublando, se pone oscuro lo que es muy extraño, ráfagas de aire frío comienzan a rasar por todo el reino y el rompecabezas del milenio comienza a brillar.

\- Hay problemas. - Dijo Atem para luego irse e ir detrás de él.

* * *

\- Insubordinado rey, ¿te crees que puedes contra mí?. –

Las horas habían pasado desde que el clima cambió a uno horrendo y devastador ; Atem se encontraba aún en pie mientras sostenía su brazo dislocado, sus ropas estaban cubiertas por su misma sangre, se veía mal, muy mal, pero él aún así estaba de pie protegiendo a todo su pueblo de aquella bruja que se había aparecido interrumpiendo el espacio del más allá, sus planes de ella consistían en poder dominar el mundo de los muertos para obtener más poder y poner el mundo de los vivos en un mundo de sufrimiento.

Por supuesto Atem debía de impedir aquello, no dejaría que la mujer se saliera con la suya y por ello surgió la terrible guerra.

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres para retarme bruja?. - Sonrió triunfante Atem. - Eres alguien que no puede estar en este mundo, eres una pecadora. Merecer el reino de las sombras donde no saldrás jamás. –

La bruja río tétricamente, se reía de la muerte y eso no estaba bien.

\- Todos aquí me van a pertenecer, incluso la muerte. - Dijo ella.

Atem protesto:

\- ¡NADIE DE AQUÍ TE PERTENECE SIMPLE MORTAL! ¡NI SIQUIERA LA MISMA MUERTE!. –

He inesperadamente un rayo sacudió a la mujer quien grito de dolor.

Atem sonrió.

\- Haz hecho enojar a los muertos, y a la diosa de la muerte, si la retas te castigará severamente. Te sugiero que te vayas de aquí, y vuelvas hacer una vida fuera de la magia negra, créeme, te convendrá. –

Ella se levantó y muy enojado grito.

\- ¡¿Y DEJAR UN GRAN PODER AQUÍ?! ¡JAMÁS!. –

En ese momento la bruja levantó su varita y lanzó un hechizo que era más como un rayo que iba dirigido a Atem, este último no se lo esperaba, además de que no podía defenderse.

Así que salte yo, y el rayo me dio a mi.

\- ¡SETO!. - Escuché que grito preocupado y me tomó de los hombros para sacudirme y hacerme reaccionar; en verdad sentía como todo mi cuerpo era víctima de una descarga eléctrica que recorría todo mi ser, mis emociones eran una mezcla de puras emociones negativas.

El odio era una principal de ellas; un odio especial para Atem.

Cuando volví abrir mis ojos me sentía completamente diferente, al ver a Atem lo único que pude hacer fue tomarlo del cuello y comenzar ahorcarlo.

\- ¡S-seto!. –

No respondía, por más que yo querría detenerme, no podía ser hacerlo.

\- ¡S-SETO!. - Gritó y luego me dio una patada que hizo sacarme de ese jodido estupor.

Comencé a toser y a vomitar una sustancia negra, me sentía mareado y con frío. Sentía como si me fuera desmayar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Estas bien?. - Me preguntó preocupado, asentí. Luego regreso su vista hacia la mujer la cual inesperadamente ya estaban frente de nosotros, ambos nos quedamos pasmados al verla.

\- Qué lindos sentimientos tienes por esa persona. - Comentó hacia Atem. - Es una lástima que no lo vuelvas a ver. –

\- ¿De quién estás...?

-Yugi. - le interrumpe con el nombre del oji- amatista. Atem se queda petrificado. - Qué pena que debas de matarlo. –

Sin poder hacer nada, ella con su mano toca el pecho del Faraón, pero él...

\- ¿Qué demonios...?. –

Ella comienza a vomitar sangre por su boca, sus ropas se van manchando y se aleja tambaleándose, mientras sufre los espasmos y una lenta muerte debido al rompecabezas que está clavado en su pecho.

\- ¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHH!!!. - grito ella desesperada.

\- Gane. - Atem se desmayó, apenas y pude sostenerlo cuando comenzó a brillar.

\- ¡Los maldigo! ¡Los maldigo a los dos!, ¡tu!. - Me señaló. - Espero que tu mente resista toda la locura que desbordaras hasta la muerte. - Sonrió. - ¡mi muerte solo será el inicio de todo!, pues una parte de él tomará el alma de su amor y la otra parte solo... Solo... –

Y no dijo nada más, pues su cuerpo se desintegró, al mismo tiempo Atem comenzó a brillar más intensamente y ya después ya no tenía a Atem, si no a dos.

Esto solo podía significar el inicio de los problemas.

Lo sabía.

\- Creo que mejor corres. - Al escuchar una voz gruesa y tan parecida a la de Atem, tome con fuerza el otro cuerpo y corrí lejos, pues era lo único que mi cuerpo podía denotar mientras escuchaba las amenazas del otro diciendo que iría por mi, por él y por Yugi.

\- Te veré después, Yami. - Alcance escuchar antes de teletransportarme a mi lugar de origen.

**Fi**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora
> 
> Y así fue como todo empezó todo este lío, puede que deje algunas cosas como:
> 
> *Atem cuando murió, desapareció Mana y Seth, que no eran más que muñecos hechos por arena.
> 
> *Atem poseía magia negra.
> 
> *Yami, era la parte buena, nunca la mala. Esto es gracias a Yugi.
> 
> * Seto; a base de ADN derivada de Atem (Le robo un pelo) y de Yugi, su sangre (se la robo), pudo hacer el bebé de Atem y de Yugi. En un gesto para Atem el original.
> 
> * Y listo, aquí termina el fanfic.


End file.
